


Winchester's home for unmated omegas

by DragonSgotenks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breastfeeding, Discussion of Abortion, Domestic Fluff, Homelessness, Hurt/Comfort, Infertility, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Dean, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 44,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSgotenks/pseuds/DragonSgotenks
Summary: If there was one thing Omega Dean has always been good at it's helping others.  So it seemed natural to him when he came up with the idea to run a halfway home for Omegas in need.Winchester's Home for Unmated Omegas.One day an Omega named Castiel shows up, four months pregnant, and needing help to get off the streets.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NOTES: The rape/ non con is never written in detail and is not between Dean and Cas. 
> 
> A lot of the more sensitive tags are things that come up in conversation more then things that happen directly to the characters.
> 
> A couple differences in this regarding the A/B/O dynamic. 
> 
> In this story anyone can mate with a claiming bite, so A/A A/B A/O B/O B/B O/O but same secondary gender matches are still highly frowned upon and considered taboo.
> 
> You are born Alpha, Beta, or Omega but the typical characteristics of each secondary gender don't generally come into play till puberty. But you know from birth what you are. 
> 
> This story will deal with some pretty sensitive issues but in the end it's a Dean/Cas love story and will have a happy ending.

* * *

Dean's half way through laundry mountain when the sound of his cell ringing gives him the excuse he was looking for to take a break.

"Hey Sammy! What's up?" 

"Honestly? Not much. Just work, work, and oh yeah, more work. I was really just calling to check in and see how everything's going." 

"Eh, as well as can be expected. I've only got two residents at the moment, but I got a call about a third. A pregnant Omega looking for help getting on his feet so he can keep his kid."

"Damn, sounds rough. Hope it all works out and everything, but I was talking about you Dean? You still dating that Beta, what's her name...Lisa?"

"Nah man. She wasn't really looking for anything serious. We had our fun til she found an Alpha to run off with. I was getting ready to move on myself, so no biggie. You know I'm not really a relationship kind of guy anyway."

"Aw man Dean, I'm sorry. I know you liked her. Although you're right about one thing. I  _ do  _ know you. Better than anyone really and if ever someone was the relationship type, it's you. I don't know why you act like it's some big secret that you really have an ooey gooey center under all that tough guy crap."

"Well shit, Sam. Tell me how you really feel."

"Ugh sorry, sorry. I just...I just want you to be happy man."

Dean lets out a long sigh. He's been getting the same phone call for the last two years.

"I  _ am _ happy, Sammy. I've got Matty and I love my work. I've got great friends and a roof over my head. I'm  _ good _ . So stop worrying your pretty little Alpha head over my relationship status and focus on getting some time off to come visit us. I think Matty's grown three inches since you saw him last."

"Really? Wow, maybe he'll be tall like his favorite uncle then."

Dean can hear the smug tone coming over the phone line and rolls his eyes. He's an Omega for Christ’s sake. He doesn't understand the joy his little brother gets from rubbing in his superior height. As an Alpha, Sam was  _ supposed _ to be taller than Dean.

As it stands Dean was already big for an Omega. The doctors had said it was likely due to losing his ovaries at such a young age. It threw his hormones out of whack and allowed his testosterone to enhance his growth.

Not that Dean was complaining. His size made it a lot easier to play the field. And yeah sure, he may have dreamed of one day having a life with a mate and pups of his own, but that's not the hand he was dealt. 

Alphas had no interest in mating a broken Omega, but that had only given Dean the opportunity to explore his options. And  _ holy shit  _ did he explore. Men, women, Alphas, Betas, other Omegas… If they were looking for a good time (and not complete assholes), Dean was willing. 

It was adopting Matty, almost three years ago now, that had finally settled him down a bit.

Dean realized his thoughts were drifting as Sam's voice crackled over the line.

"I'll try to get out there this summer. I miss you guys. I've got to go, but tell Matty I love him and I'll try to see him soon."

"Yeah, yeah, ok. Talk to ya' later bitch."

"Have a nice day jerk."

Dean chuckled to himself as he set about getting a room ready for the newest Omega being sent his way.

Last year, with the help of his friend Kevin, he had managed to register as a 501(c)(3) non profit, which qualified his halfway home for a grant through the Department of Human Services.

Basically, they provided much needed funds and sent him the Omegas most in need. He was proud to be able to house up to five Omegas at a time. Some only stayed long enough to contact out-of-state relatives or friends before moving on. Some stayed long enough to have a pup or heal after making the tough decision that they weren't ready to be a parent. 

There was no judgement here. Only a network of support to help those who needed it most.

Over the last three years that Dean's been running the place, he's made a lot of interesting friends and contacts. That includes his best friend and most badass ally, Charlie. 

She helped him with all kinds of stuff, including finding jobs that would take unmated Omega parents, safe housing, and even set up adoption interviews for those that chose to find a new home for their pup.

That's how Matty had come into his life. 

Dean had only been eight years old when the car accident that took his father's life had also taken his ability to  _ carry _ life. He was lucky to even be alive and with full motor capabilities. In the end, all he had to show for the accident was a few nasty scars, a dead father, and an empty womb.

The first year he opened Winchester's Home for Unmated Omegas, he had exactly two live-in residents. One was a twitchy kid named Kevin, who needed help to escape an arranged mating by his overbearing Alpha mom. He became a permanent house guest and often helped Dean with paperwork and odd jobs in exchange for living with him rent free.

  
  


The other resident had been a sweet young woman named Alex, who showed up on his doorstep eight months pregnant and clutching his ad from the local paper. She had trusted her Alpha boyfriend to stick around after she found out she was pregnant, but he left her high and dry and with no family to fall back on. 

She already knew she wanted to find a family that could take care of her pup but didn't know where to start. So Dean had made a few calls and after talking to a friend of a friend of a friend, he met Charlie. 

She had been exhausting to handle at first but she was so excited about what Dean was trying to do with the home, that she offered her services pro bono until he could get his funding locked down. It didn't take long for her to grow on him like a little sister he never knew he wanted. 

Charlie had set up interview after interview with prospective parents, but Alex couldn't settle on any of them.

By the time Matthew was born, Alex was desperate to leave, but didn't want to abandon her pup to the foster system. So Dean offered to care for the boy and find him a home in her stead. 

She waived her parental rights the next day, caught a bus to California, and Dean became the guardian of a two week old pup. Alex did leave behind a way to contact her so he could let her know when he found a home for Matthew. 

It only took a week for Dean to fall head over heels for the boy. He had never been so nervous as when he made the call to Alex about adopting Matthew himself. Alex was thrilled that Dean wanted to keep Matty and gave him her blessing immediately. Technically, Dean could have gone through with the adoption even without Alex's seal of approval, but it had been important to him to contact her first.

She chose to keep the adoption closed but, with her permission, Dean sends her a card every year with a picture of Matty inside. 

He will always love her for giving him the chance to be a dad.

The only thing that seemed to be missing from his life was a mate to share it with. 

All throughout setting up the new Omega's room, Dean found his mind wandering to thoughts of finding a mate that would accept both him and his son.

💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚

  
  


Castiel felt sick, and this time it wasn't morning sickness. It was desperation that finally had him walking into the welfare office to beg for help.

Ever since he found out he was pregnant four months ago, his world had been crumbling down around him. Not that it was so great before, but at least he had food and shelter. If he was honest with himself, the problem had started long before he became pregnant.

As far back as Castiel could remember, he knew he was different from most Omegas. When puberty hit and all the Alphas at school had still smelled off putting and  _ wrong _ , it had only cemented the fact that there was something broken in him. 

When he had tried to come out to his parents, telling them he was attracted to other Omegas, they had scoffed and said it was a silly phase and that he would grow out of it when he met the right Alpha.

From that point on,  his life had been one long stream of blind dates set up by his parents. In the last year, they had grown desperate and started setting him up with Betas as well. That's how he had met Aaron. He was nice enough and Cas did enjoy his company even if he didn't find him sexually appealing. 

He thought he could tolerate sharing a home and a life with someone he considered, at the very least, a good friend. In order to stay in his parents’ good graces, he would have to do more than just find a "suitable" mate. He would be expected to provide heirs as well.

Castiel had always wanted pups and when he realized he preferred Omegas to Alphas, he had worried that dream would never become a reality. He may not get aroused by Aaron, but he didn't need to be turned on sexually for his future mate to get him pregnant. 

Betas have a much smaller success rate with impregnating their mates, but he was confident with time and the best doctors available to them, they would manage. 

It had never really occurred to Castiel that he could defy his parents. After all he never had before.

He had been shopping when it happened. 

His heat had come out of nowhere, ten days early and harsher than ever. It slammed into him hard, leaving him breathless, panting, and needy in the middle of the store. Alone and unprotected.

It hadn't taken long for an Alpha to find him. 

A week later he was dumped at the entrance to the local hospital. 

They had administered emergency contraceptives, treated him for dehydration, and sent him home. Just another day, just another poor Omega who was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

He had no memory of his assault. No memory of who the Alpha was or what happened. Castiel could feel himself slipping away. His appetite waned, his sleep became restless, and leaving the house was a chore he couldn't bother with most days.

A month later found Cas throwing up for the third morning in a row with dread clutching his heart.

He was pregnant with a stranger's pup.

Cas didn't say a word to anyone about his discovery. His family was aware of what had happened to him, and he knew they would all expect him to terminate. It was the logical choice to make, but Castiel hesitated at the thought. He couldn't even remember the Alpha’s scent, let alone his face or the sound of his voice. 

The pup hadn't done anything wrong. The Alpha that attacked him may be a part of the pup genetically, but so was Castiel. 

This was  _ his _ pup and no one else's. 

At least he had blacked out for this pup's conception. If he mated with Aaron he would be subjected to many nights of unwanted copulation.

Could he give up a pup that was already growing in him when there was no guarantee that Aaron could give him one?

He knew the answer deep down in his gut. Still, he took his time, trying to avoid the fallout he knew was coming.

When he told his parents about the pup, they had reacted just as Castiel had predicted -- furious that Castiel had waited so long to tell them and insistent that he take care of it. And quick, before it became gossip for the neighbors. 

Aaron, on the other hand, sat quietly through his confession. He only asked one question.

"What do you plan to do about it, Castiel?"

Cas looked at the man he thought of as a friend. The person he had been ready to tie his life to just to please his parents and hide who he truly was inside. 

"Aaron, listen. I want you to know that your friendship has meant a great deal to me this last year, and I know this affects us both as you are my intended mate, but...I...I plan...I plan to keep it."

Aaron gave a humorless chuckle before standing up, calmly wishing Castiel good luck, and walking out the door. 

That was that. 

Aaron had made his choice. But so had Castiel.

For the first few weeks, his parents had tried to argue with him, tried to sway him to change his mind. The arguing had turned into demands which led to the  _ ultimatum _ .

Terminate his pregnancy, or be cut off from his family. 

He would have no access to the home he lived in his entire live or the funds his family provided. If he walked out the door, he would not be allowed to return.

Cas left and didn't look back. 

He had a couple of friends willing to let him stay with them. At least he did until they found out why his parents had cut him off. Soon it seemed all his friends were gone... if they had ever really been his friends to begin with.

He had been working as a secretary at a prestigious law firm in the city, but a call from his dad had him unemployed in no time. They had a certain image to uphold, he had been informed, and a pregnant Omega with no mate was not the first thing they wanted clients seeing when they walked in.

He had a small nest egg he was able to pull from. Seeing as his parents’ money had been paying for most of his living expenses, he had been saving his wages to put toward his new life with Aaron. 

Castiel knows now that he had been spoiled and naive in his thinking. The world was quick to show him the reality of his situation.

He was able to rent a small hotel room by the week but it wasn't cheap and it wasn't sustainable. 

He needed work and soon.

But no one would hire him once they found out about the pup, and he was legally obligated to inform all potential employers of his condition.

By the time he walked into the welfare office, he had been sleeping on the streets for weeks and food was becoming scarcer by the day. The Omega doctor at the free clinic warned him that being unmated would put a big enough strain on his pup as is. If he became malnourished as well, chances were high he would lose his pup before it was even born.

It was terror that drove Cas to seek help from the one place he never thought he'd need it. It was pride and years of listening to his father rant about "lazy welfare Omegas" that had kept him away until now. But Castiel refused to let his pride be the death of his pup.

After filling out stacks of paperwork and sitting through two separate interviews, he was given the address for a halfway home that specialized in helping Omegas in his type of situation. 

If he wanted the spot, it was his. Room and board would be provided, and they would help set him up with an employer and safe stable housing after his pup was born. 

Castiel had broken down right there in the middle of the little cubicle the intake worker called an office. Fuck his pride, this woman was basically saving his life and the life of his pup. He wished he could hug her but he wasn't sure if that was allowed. 

After getting the info he needed and a bus pass, the woman, Meg, informed him that she would be his case worker and if any issues arose to contact her directly. She'd also be checking in from time to time to see how he was doing. Cas did hug her then, and she gave him a gruff pat on the back and sent him on his way.

He gathered his meager possessions and headed off to find Winchester's Home for Unmated Omegas. 

Hope was flickering in his chest for the first time since he stepped outside his parents' door. 

Maybe having a life of his own was not so impossible after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to Beatrix_Kiddo for offering to edit this for me. She gets all the kudos!
> 
> Thank you also for your lovely comments!
> 
> Please enjoy chapter 2 and let me know what you think of the story so far.
> 
> TW in end notes.

* * *

"Excuse me sir, can you help me?"

Dean's head snaps up. He had expected his newest Omega to arrive hours ago, and he may have started to doze off sitting at the reception desk. 

He sucks in a breath when he gets a good look at the guy shuffling nervously from one foot to the other.

Standing before him is the most beautiful Omega he's ever seen. Dark hair, plush pink lips, and  _ Jesus  _ his eyes were blue. 

"I'm looking for a Mr. Winchester. Do you know where I might find him?"

"You're looking at him. Dean Winchester, at your service." He thrusts out his hand in offering only for the Omega to stare at it with confusion. He lets it fall to his side feeling awkward. "You the Omega that Meg called about?" 

"Yes, I'm Castiel Novak. Meg said you had a room for me."

"That's right. It's nice to meet you, Castiel. Let me show you around a bit, then we can get you settled. Here, let me carry your bags."

The house wasn't anything fancy, just an old Victorian style that had been on the verge of collapse before Dean bought it. It took him close to two years to get the place up to code. Sam had even stayed with him during his summer breaks to help out. 

There were five bedrooms in the main house, two with en suite bathrooms (those were reserved for expecting Omegas), the other three rooms were set up for those needing a shorter stay. The rest of the house was used as communal space. The front parlor had been turned into somewhat of a reception area. Otherwise, Dean tried to make the place feel like a regular home. He wanted the Omegas who stayed to feel as comfortable as possible.

Behind the main house, Dean had converted the old mother-in-law suit into a home for him and Matty. Kevin had taken over the basement space in the main house, which was practically the size of a studio apartment. It worked out perfectly for Kevin to be on call during the evenings for the residents. That way, Dean didn't have to worry about leaving Matty in the night if someone needed help.

There are only a few rules of the house. Number one was don't be a dick, which isn't an official rule but Dean figured it was implied. Rule two was a strict 10 p.m. curfew. Three, every resident that is physically capable must be added to the chore wheel. And four, no outside visitors except on Saturdays.

Dean hated that he even had to establish those types of rules, but just because the Omegas being sent to him needed his help didn't mean they were above taking advantage of him. He learned that the hard way over the first few years of operation.

Castiel trails behind him silently. He seemed to be wilting before Dean's eyes though, so he quickly steers him to the room he had prepared earlier.

"Come on Cas. Can I call you Cas?" Dean pauses for half a breath before barrelling on. "I'm gonna call ya Cas. Let's get ya' settled in your room. You seem like you need a rest."

Cas nods listlessly, and Dean offers his arm for support. He can't seem to shut off his anxious word vomit, but he's honestly getting worried about how quickly Cas is fading.

By the time they make it to Cas' room, he's holding so much of the guy’s weight that he's practically carrying him.

"Cas, are you ok? This seems like more than just feelin' tired."

"My...my apologies Mr. Winchester. It's been a very long day for me. I also seem to have lost track of time and forgotten to eat."

"Shit. Ok well lie down on the bed, and I'll bring you something to eat. Do you have any food allergies I should know about?"

"Shellfish."

"So no lobster tail then," Dean chuckles at his own joke, but Cas' coloring was really quite alarming so he bustles out of the room and heads for the kitchen.

Dean cooks two meals a day, breakfast and dinner, and he keeps the kitchen stocked so there's always food available. He spends lunch in his own little house with Matty. Those few hours were just for them, and it's the best part of Dean's day.

Dean makes short work out of making two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, grabs a couple of bottles of water and an apple before booking it back to Cas' room.

He doesn't know much of Cas' story. The case workers who send him Omegas give him the information he needs to best help but try to maintain some semblance of privacy for their clients.

Usually Dean or Kevin would have a one-on-one with each resident to learn about their background, what they hoped to get out of their stay, and what they wanted to do when they ultimately left. Then they would establish an action plan tailored to each individual Omega.

All Dean knew at this point was that Cas was pregnant, he planned on keeping the pup, and he had no family support or support from the pup's sire.

And from the looks of him, Cas has been having a rough time and Dean can't help but wonder how many meals Cas has "forgotten" to eat.

By the time he makes it back to the room, Cas is snoring softly. He's curled up on his side on top of the covers, one arm cradling his midsection, and the other pillowed under his head. He looks peaceful and  _ young _ now that Dean gets a good look at him. He must be at least five years his junior. Cas' face is relaxed in sleep, though the bags under his eyes are deep and dark. 

He seemed small, even though Dean knew he was actually fairly close to his own height. It woke a protective instinct in Dean that had only ever come out with Sam and Matty. It was an odd feeling but not unpleasant or unwelcome.

Dean hated to wake him when the kid looked like he hadn't had a decent night's sleep for at least a week, but in his condition, food is more important.

He leans down to gently shake Cas awake, and that's when the smell hits him.

It's earthly and dark like the forest after rain with the bright tang of lemon woven in.

It's intoxicating and Dean finds himself taking a deep breath through his nostrils trying to commit it to memory. He can't recall if he's ever found a scent so instantly appealing before, and it takes every ounce of willpower he has to pull away.

Cas needs help, not some stranger creeping on him in his sleep because he smells good.

He takes a moment to compose himself before grabbing Cas by the shoulder and giving him a shake.

"Cas, come on man, wake up. You need to eat something."

Cas' eyes snap open and he quickly rolls away from Dean's touch. His eyes are wide and obviously frightened, and Dean's heart breaks. He knows what kinds of things cause reactions like that in Omegas. He's seen it in almost every Omega who has come through his doors, and it never gets easier. 

"It's ok, calm down buddy, I'm not gonna hurt you. Do you remember where you are?"

Cas blinks a few times before he seems to come back to himself.

"Mr. Winchester?"

"Ya buddy, you good now?"

"My apologies, you startled me."

"Don't sweat it Cas. And you can call me Dean. Mr. Winchester was my father and he was an asshole."

Cas slumps against the headboard, and Dean is reminded of his earlier worries for his health.

"Here, I made you a few PB&J's to tide you over. Dinner is at six but the kitchen is always open and available to you. So don't be shy. You've got a pup to think about and three squares are important."

"Thank you Dean."

Cas speaks quietly and calmly. No sign of his previous distress. He takes the food carefully from Dean's hands and then proceeds to stuff his face.

Well that pretty much confirms Dean's previous thoughts that Cas was skipping more than one meal.

He passes over a bottle of water when Cas appears to be getting bogged down by the peanut butter. He drains half of it before coming up for air and giving Dean a sheepish look when he realizes he's being watched.

Dean can already see the food is perking Cas up, and he feels some of the worry twisting his gut ease up. Looks like Cas just needs some rest and a few hearty meals and Dean is more than happy to provide that.

"Well, I'll leave you to it so you can get a bit more shut eye before dinner. I'm making my famous lasagna tonight so you won't want to miss that. Usually we all eat together for dinner and breakfast, but if that's too much for your first day then you can eat in here. Just bring your dishes out when you’re done. Do you need anything before I go."

"No thank you, Dean. You have been more than accommodating. I will see you at dinner."

Cas' eyes are big and so very blue as they stare up at him, and Dean wants nothing more then to lean forward to breathe in another chestful of that delicious scent.

He beats a quick exit before he can embarrass himself and heads to his place to grab Matty to start dinner. 

Matty usually stays with Dean even when he's working in the main house except when a new resident is moving in. Matty is cute as hell and the happiest kid you'll ever meet, but having a toddler bouncing off the walls and asking you " _ Why _ ?" a million times an hour is overwhelming at even the best of times. And the Omegas who show up here are experiencing some of the worst times of their lives.

Walking into his house to the sound of his son's laughter never gets old for Dean.

He can hear Bobby's gruff voice floating in from the kitchen and follows it to find Bobby standing at the sink, elbow deep in sudsy water, with Matty perched on a chair beside him "helping" with the dishes. There are so many bubbles, they're floating in the air above the sink, and Matty is happily popping them by slapping the bubbles between his little hands.

Dean takes a moment to just watch the man who became his father interact with the boy that became his son. 

He's glad Matty has Bobby to look up to for more reasons than he can count, not the least of which is that they are both Betas.

Dean knows there are struggles for everyone in this world but he knows Bobby will be able to guide Matthew through any issues he has with his secondary gender. Hell, Bobby made it through both Dean and Sam hitting puberty, so he's sure he can handle anything Matty throws the old man's way.

If it hadn't been for Bobby stepping into their lives all those years ago, Sam would probably have been lost to the system well before Dean had ever made it out of the hospital. Young Alphas were in high demand from adoption agencies, and it wasn't unheard of for kids to be spirited away, even if they had family left to claim them.

"Working hard or hardly workin' old man?"

Bobby's glare could melt paint off a wall, but Dean just laughs. He's not fooled by that gruff exterior anymore. He knows Bobby's got a soft spot a mile wide. After all  _ he _ had to get it from somewhere.

"Daddy!" 

Dean has all of thirty seconds to brace for impact before he has his arms full of wiggly pup.

"Hey kiddo!" He drops a kiss to the top of Marty's head before he settles him on his hip.

"Did you have a good time with Grandpa?"

"Yes! We made bubbles! Pop pop pop!"

"Sounds like a lot of fun sweetheart. Do you want to help Daddy with dinner?"

"Uh-huh, wanna help. Missed you Daddy."

Dean feels his insides melt a little when Matty lays his head down on his shoulder. The sweet smell of pup and Matty's own gentle scent of rose has his whole body sagging with the feeling of home and family. 

"Ok well let's tell Grandpa goodbye and thank you for playing today, then we'll go make lasagna. We have a new guest so I want to see your best manners tonight. Capiche?"

"Capish"

"Close enough," Dean chuckles.

He gets a rundown of the day from Bobby before he thanks him profusely for his help. He reminds him he's always welcome to stay for dinner but he knows Bobby probably plans to sit at the roadhouse all evening making eyes at Ellen. 

After their goodbyes, father and son head off to start the evening meal.

The lasagna is already made and just needs to be placed in the oven. So really they only need to make the salad and garlic bread. Dean discovered the miracle of weekly meal prep after falling down a YouTube rabbithole one evening when he couldn't sleep. 

It was one of the best things to happen to him in months, and frankly that was just sad, as far as Dean was concerned.

"Ok," Dean shut the oven door and set the timer. "Do you want to make the salad or garlic bread first kiddo?"

"Wanna make salad. I like carrots Daddy, they my favorite."

"I know they are. That's why I got the rainbow ones you like so much."

Matty cheers and Dean collects the ingredients from the fridge. Matty goes to the low cupboard full of big mixing bowls and grabs one out to use for their salad.

It's nothing fancy -- just bagged mixed greens that Dean adds to. He chops some cucumber and bell peppers along with cherry tomatoes to toss in and lets Matty grate the carrots over the top. 

Once that's done, he pulls out the bread and garlic butter he made for tonight. Matty happily slathers butter on the bread (and everything else he touches) with a little mini spatula Dean found at the dollar store. He doesn't like to admit he bought the thing because he thought it was cute and only afterwards realized it was the perfect size for Matthew to use. He gets the bread in the oven and then turns to his son.

"Time to set the table Matty. We have six places to set tonight. You get the cups from the drawer and I'll get the plates."

"Ok Daddy."

It doesn't take them long to finish with their task, and soon after the smell of lasagna has people drifting into the kitchen. First is Kevin, looking harried as ever; he has a big test coming up and has been holed up in his room studying for most of the day. Then come the two Omegas who were currently residing at Winchester's. 

First there was Jessica, who had recently aged out of the foster system with nowhere to go. She had sharp edges and a quiet demeanor, but she was polite and surprisingly gentle with Matty. She was going to trade school to be a nursing assistant and planned to move on once she found a job and steady housing.

Then there was Adam. He was one of the youngest Omegas to ever stay at Winchester's at a scant 15 years of age. According to Adam, he had been exploring his newly discovered sex life with any willing Alpha he could find. Until he got pregnant. Adam had big plans for his future that didn't include raising a pup at 15. He was here for a quiet place to heal before returning to school. He kept to himself, except for meal times. 

The only one left was Cas, and Dean was starting to think he planned to skip eating with them when the sleepy eyed Omega rounded the corner. It was obvious he had just woken up. His hair was sleep wild, and there were still lines on his face from the pillow. 

"Oh um...hello." Cas looks like a deer in headlights when he registers the people sitting around the table.

"Hey Cas, glad you could make it. Let me introduce you to everyone." Dean comes to stand next to Cas so he can point out each person sitting at the table.

"That's Kevin, he's my right hand man. If you need something or have any questions and can't find me, then Kevin's your guy." Kevin smiles and gives him a nod.

"Then we have Jessica and Adam. They're residents here like you." He points to each Omega in turn. They give a wave and he hears a mumbled "Nice to meet you," but for the most part they're uninterested. That's pretty par for the course.

"And this," Dean picks Matty up to sit on his hip. "This is my son Matthew. Everyone calls him Matty. Say hello sweetheart."

Matty lays his head on Dean's shoulder and looks at Cas through his lashes with a shy smile. He gives a little wave and Dean watches Cas melt before him, with a smile spreading across his face, making Dean's breath hitch.

"Hello Matty. It's very nice to meet you. My name is Castiel but you may call me Cas if you like."

Matty perks up at Cas' friendly tone and gives him an enthusiastic nod. 

"Why don't you sit down, Cas? I was just about to put the food on the table. Matty do you want to help?"

"Na-uh I wanna sit with Cas." He's got a huge grin on his face, apparently already over his earlier shyness. Cas' eyes widen in surprise but he smiles and says that's alright with him.

Dean shoots Kevin a look, and he nods his understanding. He'll keep an eye on them while Dean brings out the food.

Matty has always been a friendly kid but slow to warm up to people, and Dean wonders if it means anything that he took to Cas so quickly. He shakes the thought out of his head before it goes too far. Now is not the time for stray fantasies.

No matter how tempting they were.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: When learning about the other residents at the halfway home there is talk of underage sex and abortion. 
> 
> References to Cas being homeless and aftermath of rape.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another huge thank you to Beatrix_Kiddo for being my second pair of eyes and editing another chapter!
> 
> Enjoy chapter 3 y'all and let me know how you are enjoying things so far!

* * *

Cas sat awkwardly at the table. He wasn't really sure what to think of the other Omegas he would be living with, and it made him nervous. He would make it work though, because going back to the streets was not an option. 

Matty calls to him, wanting Cas' full attention as he chatters about him and his Grandpa playing with bubbles.

He's an adorable boy, and Cas soon finds his nerves soothed by the pup’s infectious laughter and bright eyes.

Mr. Winchester,  _ Dean _ , finishes placing the food on the table, and Cas' mouth begins to water.

Everything looks so good and even though he ate earlier, his stomach rumbles in anticipation.

He waits for someone to say grace but everyone just starts loading their plates. Cas figures he should be used to life outside of his parents' house by now, but some habits are harder than others to break. He reaches for a piece of bread first because it smells devine.

"I maked the bread Mr. Cas!" The boy has taken to standing on his chair, trying to scoop food onto Cas' plate.

"Made, Matty, you  _ made  _ the bread," Kevin corrects with a gentle voice.

Matty must be used to it because he doesn't seem phased, he just keeps up the commentary as he serves Cas dinner.

Cas catches the boy’s eyes so he can see him take a big bite of his bread.

"Hhmm, you did a fantastic job Matty, this bread is delicious."

Matty's face practically splits in two as he smiles at Cas. Then suddenly without warning he flings himself from his seat to land in Cas' startled lap. Luckilyy the pup is small for his age and doesn't make impact with the small swell of his abdomen.

"Matthew Robert Winchester!"

Matty buries his face against Cas' shoulder snuffling next to his scent gland. He refuses to look at his father. The pup's soft rose scent makes Cas want to wrap his arms around the pup and cradle the boy to him, a soft longing to hold his own child filling his chest. 

"I'm sorry Mr. Cas." He looks up at Cas with big tears in his eyes, and Cas feels helpless against that look. God, he's lucky Matty isn't his son because he would never be able to say no to that face.

Dean looks like he's working up to a fit as his pup continues to ignore him. Cas holds up his hand to hold off Dean for a moment. He can feel everyone's eyes on him but he keeps his own trained on Matty.

"Matty, I've enjoyed getting to know you this evening very much, but do you know why your dad is upset with what you just did?"

The pup keeps his head on Cas' shoulder as he mumbles a quiet, "not s'pposed ta jump on people."

"That's right. If you had asked nicely for a hug I would have given you one. You should always ask permission to put your hands on someone. But there is another important reason you can't jump on me sweetheart." He darts his eyes to Dean to make sure what he's saying is ok. Dean has a pinched look on his face that Cas can't quite read but he gives him a nod.

"You see Matty it's not safe for you to jump on me because I've got a pup growing inside me. If you land on my tummy then you could hurt the pup or me, and I don't think you want that, right?"

Matty looks up at him with his big wet eyes and shakes his head furiously. He lays his hands gently on Cas' bump and leans in to coo at his belly.

"Hi baby, Imma be your best friend."

Cas feels his eyes prickle with tears, and he's a bit overwhelmed by the emotions that sweep through him. How easily this child has accepted him, accepted his pup without judgment, and Cas didn't realize how much he needed someone to just be happy when told of his pregnancy. 

Dean sees his tears and immediately moves in to collect Matty. When Dean leans down to pick up his son, he brushes Cas' shoulder, and the touch sends a shock through him.

Cas' body locks up. This is the closest Dean has been to him without Cas being on the verge of passing out, and his scent barrels into him like a freight train. It's bright bursts of orange and something spicy he can't quite place. It has images of Christmas flickering through his head. Never in his twenty-three years has a scent been so instantly intoxicating.

He's come across the odd Omega he found appealing, but this was something totally different. He wants to bathe in its warmth. He wants to rub his face against Dean's neck until his own scent mingles with the other Omegas.

His body sways forward of its own accord, and a blush blooms across his face. 

With Matty now in hand, Dean shuffles back to his own seat. His son held firmly in his lap. He's still apologising for Matty's behavior, but Cas is finding it hard to concentrate.

Before, when Dean had given him a tour of the house, Cas had been so exhausted he couldn't think straight. 

With Cas able to focus his attention, now that he's rested, he takes a moment to study the man before him. Cas suddenly becomes acutely aware that Dean is extremely attractive. His green eyes are bright and open. His smile wide and friendly and Cas finds himself blushing everytime they make eye contact. 

Watching the man interact with his son is also causing butterflies to bloom in his belly.

They look so happy together and Cas feels encouraged seeing another unmated Omega doing so well and with such a sweet pup. 

And Dean  _ was _ unmated.

Cas could see that from his seat. Dean's boat neck style shirt giving him a lovely view of his smooth unblemished neck. Although if he hadn't scented him he wouldn't have guessed Dean was an Omega. Not with his height, broad shoulders, and  _ God _ his arms. 

Cas gives his head a little shake to clear it.

The young Omega (Adam?) has left the table, and the other Omega resident was staring at her phone while she ate.

Matty and Dean are both listening to Kevin talk intently, and Cas is struck by how similar they look. Father and son sharing the same sandy brown hair and cute freckles. Matty has hazel eyes to Dean's green, but the brightness in them is the same.

It makes Cas' insides clench with longing.

He tears his eyes away from the picture the pair make and starts eating the cooling food on his plate. He keeps his eyes down and finishes quickly. 

Not knowing the protocol for excusing himself Cas simply stands and clears his throat loudly.

"Um, thank you...Dean...for dinner, but I'm still feeling very tired so I'd like to go back to my room now."

"Yeah of course Cas. Just leave the dishes I'll get them tonight. Remember the kitchen is always open and available. Unless it's labeled with someones name, it's up for grabs. Also, after lunch tomorrow we can sit down for your intake meeting if that works for you. And sorry again about Matty's behavior. I don't want to make excuses but he's really never done anything like that before."

"It's ok Dean, and tomorrow after lunch will be fine." Cas turns his gaze to Matty. "It was lovely to meet you Matty. I'll see you again I'm sure."

"Night night Mr. Cas! Night night baby pup!"

Matty's words have Cas drifting off to his room with a little smile on his face.

He doesn't know what that was back there with Dean, but for now he's going to put it out of his mind. He can't do anything to jeopardize his spot here, and making a move on the owner seems like a big no no.

Especially when the owner is another Omega.

💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙

Cas sleeps till almost 11 the next morning and spends some time exploring his room. It's smaller than the one he kept at his parents’ house but it's clean and comfortable, painted a warm bitter yellow with white curtains on the windows. Other than the bed and nightstand, there's a dresser, a closet just big enough to hang his few shirts, a small crib in the corner, and an en suite bathroom with a tub shower combo Cas planned to take advantage of often.

As far as Cas is concerned, it's paradise.

He drifts over to the crib and runs his hand along the worn wood. It was sturdy and well built with a dark cherry finish, and Cas wonders how many pups have used it over the years.

When Cas realizes how late it's already gotten, he rushes through a shower and heads to the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast.

He doesn't run into any of the other residents, and he's grateful for that. Cas doesn't want to know what they might have to say about the spectacle he made of himself last night at the dinner table. Maybe he'll just eat in his room from now on. 

He manages to find a few instant oatmeal packets and some fruit and sits at the table to eat. Half way through his meal he starts to get butterflies in his stomach again. He must be more nervous than he thought.

Cas is just starting to worry that he doesn't know where to go for this "intake meeting" when Kevin walks in.

"Oh hey Castiel. I was just coming to find you. I wanted to talk to you about our meeting if that's ok?"

"Of course Kevin. What do you need to discuss?"

Kevin slides into the chair beside Cas and slumps over the table.

"You wouldn't know this yet but this isn't my full time job. I'm actually going to school and I work here on the side. I'm double majoring you see, in Omega studies and law. I plan on getting my doctorate. I want to change things, not just clean up the mess of our broken Alpha-centric society." Kevin is getting more worked up as he continues to talk. He's obviously very passionate about the subject.

Cas lays a hand on Kevin's arm to calm him.

"That's very ambitious Kevin and I wish you all the best, but what does that have to do with me?"

"Oh well you see I've got this professor, she's a real hardass, and she wants me to come in and discuss my midterm and I'm pretty sure that means I failed, and if I failed then I might as well just drop out because --"

"Kevin stop! Take a deep breath. You seem like a smart man and I'm sure you'll be fine."

The other Omega takes a few deep breaths and seems to find his himself again.

"You're right. I just need to stay calm and everything will be fine. Thanks Cas. But the reason I told you all that is because I have to head out so I won't be here for your meeting. I just wanted to make sure you'll be ok with just Dean there. You seemed a little overwhelmed last night at dinner. Dean's a real sweet guy and is very committed to the Omegas who stay here, but if you aren't comfortable we can reschedule."

Cas blinks owlishly for a moment. Does he feel comfortable spending time alone with Dean? Not really. But not for the reasons Kevin is probably thinking. He can still feel the longing Dean and Matty's scents stirred in him, and it leaves him on edge.

"That won't be necessary Kevin. You go and focus on your professor. I'll be just fine with Dean. I appreciate your concern, though it's unwarranted in this case."

"Ok well if you're sure. I'll see you at dinner then. Dean is just waiting on his sitter then he'll be in to find you."

Cas nods along, and soon Kevin is waving goodbye and he's left alone again.

He washes his bowl out and sets it to dry on the rack. While looking out the window over the sink, Cas notices a lovely swing on the back porch and figures that's a good a place as any to wait for Dean.

The day is beautiful. The afternoon is warm with a gentle breeze to ease the worst of the heat. He sits on the swing with one leg tucked under him. His other foot is used to keep him swaying softly. He finds his eyes slipping shut as he takes in the quiet calm of the yard.

His eyes are still closed, his chin tilted to the sun, when he hears footsteps on the porch. The breeze carries Dean's spicy citrus scent to him, and he finally cracks his eyes open.

Dean is stunning. He looks a little unkempt today like he's fresh from the shower. His skin a little pink and hair fluffy instead of the stylish spikes they had been in yesterday. Cas likes it. He looks soft and cuddly.

When he realizes he's just been staring, a blush explodes on his face and he drops his gaze to his lap.

"Hello Dean."

"Heya Cas. You ready for our meeting?"

"Yes of course." Cas starts to get up but Dean waves him back down to the swing.

"We can do it out here if you'd like. Mind if I have a seat?"

Cas shakes his head and scoots over a bit to give the bigger man more room.

Dean makes himself comfortable and once he's settled, they're sitting side by side. Only their shoulders touch, but Dean's scent is cloying and it's enough to have those damn butterflies going again in Cas' belly.

Dean clears his throat and taps his fingers on a tablet Cas is just now noticing.

"This is what we use for making your profile and action plan while  you’re here at the house. The only people with access to it is myself, Kevin, your case worker Meg, and Charlie." Dean turns in his seat a bit to catch Cas' eye and their knees brush. He's starting to regret agreeing to sharing the swing. If he slicks, he'll never live it down.

"You haven't met her yet but Charlie is a very important member of our team. She's the one who finds and matches the Omegas here with the programs that best suit their needs. If you need help with school, she'll find you grants and scholarships. If you need help tracking down a relative, a family to adopt your pup, a doctor, housing, employment, Charlie is the one to go to. She is a wizard with this kind of stuff and is a huge reason we have such a great track record of helping those in need. Are you with me so far?"

Cas nods and tries to work on breathing through his mouth without being conspicuous about it.

"Ok so what I need from you is just a brief background, I don't need all your deepest darkest secrets, just a little about you and then what you hope to get out of your stay here."

Dean turns to him expectantly and Cas swallows hard.

"Well, I grew up with my parents who are very traditional. I was always expected to find an Alpha mate and do my Omega duty. I went along with it for a long time because I didn't think there was another option, and frankly it was easier to do what they said. I did have a job as a secretary at a law firm. So I have some experience. When...um...when I found out I was pregnant, my parents were less than thrilled. Even more so when I chose to keep my pup. I was cut off and eventually ended up with nowhere to go. That's how I ended up here."

Dean was looking at him with soft eyes, but Cas didn't see any judgment in them. Sure he had glossed over the worst details but he didn't want that black cloud hanging over his pup anymore.

"I guess as far as what I want to get from my stay. I'm looking for a safe place to bring my pup home to. I'll need to find a job that will hire a single Omega parent, and I'll need to set up childcare. I don't even know where to start with all that."

"Ok well we can work with that. We have a whole list of places who are willing to hire unmated Omega parents, and the DHS office has childcare assistance available for working Omegas. Charlie will be able to help you with the housing as well. You're welcome to stay here for as long as you need, though. The best way we've found to go about this is for expecting Omegas to stay here through the birth of their pups and healing process; then we work on finding employment and housing. Most everything hinges on finding the job first, so this way it takes some of the pressure off you. Right now the best thing you can do is focus on your health and growing that pup. Do you already have a doctor?"

Cas feels relief wash over him. 

"Yes, um I've been going to the free clinic since I left my parents’ house. They said I'm a little underweight and need to focus on getting adequate calories throughout the day but otherwise healthy. I'm supposed to go in next week for an ultrasound."

"Ok well as I said before, help yourself to the kitchen. If you need anything special like protein bars, shakes, or you're having a particular craving, just let me know. I do all the shopping for the house. Do you drive? I can actually set you up with gas cards for your appointments."

Cas shakes his head. This is so much information. He had no idea there would be so much help available to him.

"I take the bus usually. If you could print out the schedule for me that would be very helpful."

"Dude, that's like an hour bus ride each way."

"I don't mind. I'm quite used to it now."

"Well if you ever want a ride, I'd be happy to take you."

Cas smiles at Dean. He's so sweet in his eagerness to help, and Cas can't recall another person in his life who had been so kind.

"That's very generous of you Dean. I'll keep that in mind."

"Ok well I guess that's all I really need for now. We'll start putting our feelers out and see what we can come up with for the future. For now, rest up. Kevin is the one who organizes the household chores so he'll talk to you about that later. Though for the most part you're just expected to clean up after yourself, we do all take turns with dinner dishes and a few other things."

Cas lays his hand on Dean's knee before he can get up. How can he ever truly express his gratitude for being here?

"Thank you Dean. For everything."

Dean smiles and drops his own warm hand on top of Cas'. He gives it a little squeeze before getting up from the swing.

"It's my pleasure Cas. I'll see you later. Take it easy today and go get some lunch."

Dean heads back towards his own little house, and Cas watches him go with a tightness in his chest.

💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚

Cas takes Dean's advice and spends the next few days resting. He finds a few bookshelves absolutely stuffed full in the living area and makes a nest on the bay window seat out of the throw pillows and the soft blankets draped over the couch. It doesn't escape his notice that both Dean and Matty's scents seem to be woven into the fabric. He spends hours reading in his little nest until the light starts to fade and he reluctantly returns the items to the couch. 

Dinner proves to be the highlight of each day as Matty insists on sitting next to Cas. The little guy has no concept of personal space and often reaches over to pet Cas' small bump. Dean always looks embarrassed but Cas assures him he doesn't mind. 

It's not unusual to find Matty snuggled in his lap by the end of the meal, snuffling softly against his neck. He quite enjoys the feeling of the pup’s weight in his arms. 

Kevin proves to be a great source for conversation, and they sometimes get so carried away he doesn't notice the time until Dean steps over to lift a sleeping Matty from his arms.

Dean always has a soft smile on his lips as he whispers a goodnight and heads home to put his son to bed.

It leaves his arms aching with emptiness and his lungs full of orange spice. He never lasts much longer after that, usually excusing himself to wash the dishes or head to bed.

The young Omega he met on his first day left the house, and Cas feels a little bad for never having talked to the boy. He makes a point to try and start conversation with Jessica, but she has a full schedule with school and doesn't appear too interested in making friends. He does see the way she softens when Matty is around, and the boy seems to enjoy her company. Although he never sees the pup scenting her the way he does Cas.

He can't say he doesn't feel a bit smug because of it.

Then there is Dean. Every time he finds himself in the man's presence, butterflies appear in his gut. He catches himself staring all the time, and even at night he has started to dream of the man.

He actually woke up slick the other day after a particularly vivid dream. In fact, he had been so worked up that morning he ended up bringing himself to orgasm riding three of his own fingers while stroking his cock. It felt amazing until the guilt of picturing Dean while masturbating set in. It felt wrong to think of him that way without his knowledge.

The whole day Dean seemed to stand just a little closer and stare a little longer than usual.

It was impossible to ignore the way he was attracted to Dean, and having pregnancy hormones in the mix left him walking around with slick cheeks and a hot face all the time.

Cas didn't know how he was going to make it another five plus months without throwing himself at Dean's feet and begging the other Omega to have his way with him.

How had his life become so complicated?

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to Beatrix_Kiddo for editing once again!
> 
> This chapter is set up a little different with alternating points of view between Dean and Cas but it's easy to follow.
> 
> Line breaks are scene or time changes and there is one scene broken up by hearts that is simply a jump from Dean's pov to Cas'
> 
> Let me know what you think and enjoy!

* * *

Dean is losing it. 

Cas has been living at the house for almost a week and already his scent is soaked into the walls and in every nook and cranny. It haunts him through his chores, cooking meals, and even at night it's all he can think about.

And the way Matty seems to have adopted Cas doesn't help either. He's all the boy talks about these days. Even Bobby's been asking about "this Cas fellow" and Dean can't deny the way his heart flutters at the sight of his son cradled in Cas' arms. It has his brain working overtime. Churning out fantasies of putting pups to bed, cuddling on the couch, and just generally having a partner.

Dean's never had that before in his relationships. Sam's probably the closest thing to a partner he's had, but he'll always be Dean's little brother which means he'll always feel the need to take care of him. 

It was new for Dean to have these domestic fantasies about a person instead of just the general dream of a mate  _ someday. _ Now  _ sexual _ fantasies, he's had plenty of those in his lifetime. But with Cas, it wasn't like that; yes, there was physical attraction, but the desire to nest and nurture that came with that attraction was new. 

Even with these feelings swirling inside him, Dean's tried to keep his distance because as much as he wanted Cas, he had no idea what was going on in the other Omega’s head. But it was getting harder every day to hide the way Cas affected him. 

Then there was the day Cas showed up to breakfast smelling like slick and come, and Dean thought he was going to have an aneurysm. He couldn't help standing a little closer to take in more of the man's heady scent. Cas must have thought he was such a creep.

Dean's elbow deep in soapy water, letting his mind wander while his hands stay busy, when he hears a throat clearing behind him.

"Want some help?"

Dean turns to find the man of his most recent thoughts standing behind him, a few dirty plates in his hands.

"Oh. Uh...nah Cas I got this."

Cas moves forward to set the dishes on the counter and Dean can see he's a bit nervous.

"Well Kevin went to bed and Matty is playing a game with Jessica so I really don't mind." He's looking down at his feet and Dean can just make out a faint blush on the other Omega’s cheeks.

"Well if you're gonna twist my arm," he jokes. "You can rinse if you want."

Cas positively beams at him as he steps into the space along Dean's side. Their shoulders brush together and their elbows bump whenever Dean hands Cas a dish to rinse.

It's such a simple thing but it has Dean's belly clenching and his heart pounding. When has he ever had this easy companionship with someone outside of his brother or son? Just this simple offer to help with the dishes has Dean swooning like a southern belle. He's never had a partner to share with like this. Usually it's a bright burst of arousal and a quick roll in the sheets. Sometimes he'd stick with the same person for awhile, like Lisa, but it was still just sex. This was different. Sure he was attracted to Cas. He'd almost jerked off more in the last week than when he was a teenager, always with Cas' name tumbling from his lips when he reached the finish line.

But he also wanted the rest of it. He could see himself living a regular humdrum life with Cas and their kids. Only it wouldn't be humdrum. It would be sweet and wonderful. And...and... _ Jesus Christ  _ it's only been a week. 

What the fuck is wrong with him?

* * *

When the day of Cas' ultrasound appointment comes he wakes with intense morning sickness. He hasn't had much trouble with it since he started eating regular meals but it pops up every now and then.

After a few hours with no sign of his stomach calming, he decides it would be best to reschedule his appointment. The hour-long bumpy ride on the bus sounded like hell at this point.

He's just getting ready to make the call when Dean and Matty round the corner. Matty is chatting away as per usual, and Dean has a heaping basket of laundry tucked against his hip.

"Oh hey Cas. How's it going?"

"Hi Mr. Cas!"

"Hello Matty, Dean. I'm actually feeling a little sick today. I was just about to reschedule my ultrasound so I could stay home and rest. Although I'm sorry I wont get a chance to see my pup today." 

"If you're sick isn't it important to see the doc?" Dean's face is pinched in concern as his eyes sweep up and down Cas' body.

"It's nothing serious. Just some bad morning sickness. I just don't think I could make the bus ride without throwing up, and I'd prefer not to deal with that today."

A look of understanding crosses Dean's face. He bites his lip and his eyes dart from Cas to Matty, who's sitting on the floor, turning the pages of a picture book. 

"I could, um," Dean straightens his shoulders and starts again. "I could drive you. If you don't mind Matty tagging along for the ride."

Now it was Cas' turn to bite his lip. Dean already did so much for him. He didn't want to ask for even more. On the other hand though, today was his first chance to see his pup when it didn't look like a blob and he'd been looking forward to this for weeks. This is also the day he's supposed to find out if he's having a boy or girl.

In the end it doesn't take long to make his decision. After all Dean wouldn't offer to drive him if he wasn't sincere in his desire to help.

He nods his head and Dean's face lights up.

Forty-five minutes later finds the three of them buckled into Dean's car, a big shiny black thing he calls "Baby," with the radio playing softly and Matty chatting in the back. He's slowly losing steam though and Cas figures he'll be sleeping before they get there.

Cas spends most of the drive sneaking glances at Dean. He's relaxed and it's easy to see he's at home behind the wheel. The window is down, allowing the wind to ruffle his hair and the sun to dance along his skin, lighting Dean up, and making him glow.

The car was heavy with Dean's scent. It pulled at Cas' senses and had his heart pounding. It smelled like home and it was terrifying. The butterflies were back as they always were when Dean was around. How could he feel this strongly after such a short time?

Dean drops him at the front of the office and promises to be there when he gets out. He was going to wait in the car while Matty napped.

Cas wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed Dean wouldn't be coming inside with him, but he shook off the feeling while heading for the lobby. 

It didn't take long for his name to be called and then he was on his back, shirt pulled up and the waist of his pants pushed down, the tech rolling her wand across his abdomen clacking away at her keyboard as she took measurements and pictures.

Cas could hardly believe he was looking at a perfect little profile of his pup’s head. It was mesmerizing to watch, even as the tech started moving her wand to point out how the pup was sucking its thumb, the heart beating, and the spine looking like a string of pearls. 

That was his pup! 

"So would you like to know what you're having? Or do you prefer to be surprised?"

"I'd like to know please."

She gave him a warm smile and bounced the wand across his belly a few times.

"I'm trying to get the pup to turn so we can get a peek at the goods."

As Cas watches the pup moving on the screen he realizes the feeling of butterflies is back. 

He gasps so suddenly it startles the tech and she looks at him with concern

"I can feel it! I can feel the pup moving. Oh my god I thought it was butterflies, like nerves, but it's been my pup the whole time."

Now he really is crying. The last few weeks he's been feeling his pup move and never even realized it. But it always seemed to happen when Dean was around so he had chalked it up to just nerves. Still he felt like maybe he should have known. 

"Oh hon, that's perfectly normal. A lot of first time parents don't feel the pup before now. Being able to see and feel movement at the same time usually does the trick."

That actually makes Cas feel better and so he tries to just focus on the feeling of his pup moving. 

It's amazing.

"Aha! Here we go are you ready?"

He can only nod as he holds his breath.

"Congratulations it's a girl!"

Cas' whole world stands still at the tech’s words.

A girl. His girl. His daughter.

He's so overwhelmed for a moment that he doesn't react at first. The tech is giving him that same concerned look again but he doesn't care.

Suddenly a laugh bubbles up and out and then he can't stop laughing. He laughs until he's gasping and then he's crying again and  _ God  _ he can't wait to be done with hormones.

But he's beyond happy. 

Knowing he's having a girl has shifted something inside him. She's a person now. A little girl he could plan for and pick out a name for and buy little outfits for. She was no longer just a far off idea. She was real now, and Cas already felt so much love for her he can't imagine what will happen when she's born.

"Well it looks like you're happy." The tech grins at him and hands him a tissue for his tears and a paper towel to take care of the gel on his stomach.

"Very happy. Thank you." Cas gives his best smile but it's still a little watery.

The tech prints out a picture for him to take home and sends him up to his regular doctor.

Cas is still floating when he gets to the exam room. His appointments were still pretty standard: just checking his weight, blood pressure, and a quick measurement of his belly. The doctor also took a moment to ask him if he had any concerns or questions, and the flutter of his pup had a thought spilling from his lips before he could stop it.

"I realized today that I've been feeling the pup move a lot this last week. She seems to be most active around certain people. Is that common?"

The doctor was nodding enthusiastically before he had even stopped talking.

"Yes that is very common. Usually when the Omega parent is around close family or their mate. There are hormones a pregnant Omega releases when feeling particularly safe or content, they're the same hormones that cause you to release those calming pheromones you might have noticed affecting those around you. The pup can pick up on those and it can trigger a lot of fetal movement."

Cas was frozen in shock. He certainly wasn't near any close family so that just left a possible mate. 

A mate? 

The only people he'd been around lately were Dean and Matty. Could the pup be reacting to his attraction to Dean? But that's crazy right?

He still has to meet Dean in the parking lot so he pushes his confusing thoughts aside for now and heads to the lobby to set up his next appointment.

When he slides into the passenger seat of the Impala, Dean's face is eager.

"Well? What's the verdict?"

Cas tries to keep a straight face but it's hard to contain his smile.

"I'm having a little girl."

Dean whoops and slaps his hand against the wheel. It startles Matty in his seat but the boy settles back down quickly. Dean's excitement is infectious, and Cas finds himself smiling widely at the other man.

"This calls for a celebration. I'm thinking we swing by the bakery and get a fresh warm apple pie."

"And ice cream," Cas adds. He'd been craving vanilla ice cream lately, and the thought of a scoop melting over a warm piece of pie practically has him drooling in his seat.

"Man after my own heart," Dean chimes in and throws Cas a wink.

His face goes hot with a blush at Dean's off hand comment, and his stomach erupts into butterfli-- ...no, his pup starts fluttering around in his belly.

He watches Dean sing quietly along with the radio as Matty sleeps on in the back. 

Maybe...maybe there was something to this mate business.

  
  


* * *

A few weeks later Dean's sitting in the living room of the main house slowly working through a stack of paperwork. Matty is building with blocks on the floor and Cas had come to join them a little while ago, a small basket of baby clothes under his arm. Meg had given him a voucher for the Mission, and he had been able to get clothes for himself and the pup as well as a baby box which had a few essentiels like diapers and wipes, diaper cream, nail clippers, and a few other things.

Dean could remember the look of pure joy on Cas' face as he sorted through the little outfits, picking out things he liked, cooing over how small everything was. Dean remembered those days when Matty was little.

As if the boy knew Dean was thinking of him, his little voice pipes up from his spot on the floor.

"Can I grow a pup when I'm big Daddy?"

Ah, Dean can say he definitely wasn't expecting that question. He looks at Matty and hopes he's not about to disappoint the little guy.

"No sweetheart, unfortunately boy betas can't get pregnant. But you can still be a daddy one day if you want."

"Like you?"

Dean goes quiet for a moment and Matty turns his attention to Cas.

"Daddy can't growd pups. He gots me special from my 'mega mom."

Cas freezes in the middle of folding and darts his eyes to Dean who winces, because there were better ways to approach this topic but well they're here now. In for a penny, in for a pound and all that. 

Matty starts to squirm a little, picking up on the tension in the room. But Dean doesn't want him to think he did anything wrong, so before addressing Cas he puts his arms out for his son to run into.

He wraps him up and brushes the hair from his eyes.

"That's right sweetheart. You were the best gift I ever got. Santa will never be able to top what your mom gave me." Matty is all smiles now so Dean pecks his forehead and sets him down. "Now why don't you go play with your blocks so Mr. Cas and I can have some grown up talk."

Matty is quick to agree and skips back to his pile of blocks.

Cas is silent in the wake of Matty's confession so Dean figures it's up to him to break the tension filling the room.

"Sorry about that. He obviously has no filter. But...uh it's true. What he said... about me getting him from his Omega mom and well about me not being able to have pups."

Dean's looking down at his feet, one big hand rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous gesture.

"It's fine Dean. I can pretend I didn't hear a thing. You don't have to talk about it if it makes you uncomfortable."

"Nah it's fine. I've always been open about my infertility and Matty's adoption. I mean people should know what they're getting into."

He searches Cas’ face but only sees open curiosity, no judgment.

"I must confess I'm surprised he's not yours biologically. He looks just like you, Dean."

Dean chuckles and shakes his head.

"Yeah I get that a lot actually. I love that people look at us and just see a kid and his dad, but I don't want to erase his mom either. She gave me an amazing gift and I want Matty to know that he was always loved. That it was love that lead her to give him up and not a lack of it, that she loved him enough to give him a life she couldn't. I believe he was always meant to be my pup -- he just had a different journey to get to me." 

💙💚💙💚💙💚💙💚💙💚💙💚💙💚💙💚

Cas shrinks back a little. 

It's a lovely sentiment and he can see that Matty is very happy and loved, but he can't help but compare himself to what Dean just said.

_ Matty's mom loved him enough to give him a life she couldn't. _

Did Dean think he was being selfish keeping his pup? He certainly couldn't provide a nice life for her in his current state. If he hadn't been accepted into Winchester's, he most likely would have died on the street from starvation.

Did  _ Dean _ think he should give up his pup? Is this his way of telling him gently that he doesn't think he can cut it as a single parent? 

He's always seemed so supportive. Could Cas have been mistaken this whole time? Here he is imagining getting together with the man and having one big happy family, and Dean's been silently thinking Cas should  _ give up _ his pup,  _ his  _ pup. 

The smell of distressed Omega fills the room, and Cas can see the moment it hits Dean. His easy smile from earlier drops from his face, and a low whine escapes his throat.

"Cas? Cas what's wrong?"

"I know it's selfish Dean but I don't want to give up my pup. I'm sure there is someone out there that could afford a better life, but no one on this planet could love this pup more and she's not even born yet. So go ahead and judge me if you want, but I made my choice and my pup stays with me."

Dean's eyes have gotten wider and wider as Cas makes his little speech until they look like they might pop right out of his head. 

"No no no, Cas! God no man, that's not what I meant at all. Jesus, no. If you want to keep your pup I 100% support you. Shit, I fucked that up. I always fuck it up."

Dean's back to rubbing the back of his neck, and he bites down on his bottom lip. When he looks back at Cas, his green eyes are imploring.

"Look, Matty's birth Omega was one of my first residents here, and she had already made her choice about adoption long before she showed up at my door. I wasn't even meant to be the one to take him. She just couldn't decide on a family, and once he was born she was desperate to get away. I know it was a lot harder for her to leave him behind than she wanted me to think."

Dean suddenly leans into Cas' space so he can grab his hands. The proximity has Dean's spiced orange scent rolling over him, and Cas can easily catch the hints of distress coloring the other man's scent. Was Dean really this worried over the thought he had upset Cas? He tries to focus as Dean keeps talking.

"She didn't have it in her to raise him, but she wanted him to be loved and cared for. I was keeping him while Charlie continued the search for a good family and I just fell in love. Between midnight diaper changes and 3 a.m. feedings, I just fell in love and knew he was meant to be mine. His mom gave me her blessing, and the rest is history. I could probably pass off Matty as my biological kid and no one would bat an eye, but I want him to know his truth and how I chose him to be my pup. I think it's wonderful you're keeping your pup, and I think you're going to be an amazing dad. Please believe I would never want to say or do anything that would hurt you, Cas."

The last part is said in a soft voice, almost a whisper, and Cas swallows hard. His face flames, and guilt floods his system. He knew his hormones were getting out of hand, but he can't believe he let himself get carried away so quickly. Of course Dean didn't think those things. He's been nothing but a friend these weeks Cas has been here, and how does he repay him? By jumping to outrageous conclusions.

He hangs his head low but turns his hands so he's clasping Dean's in turn. 

"I'm sorry Dean. I don't know what came over me. I just...you have been such a good friend to me, Dean. Of course I believe you. Please forgive me."

Dean shifts forward to wrap Cas into a tight hug and Cas melts into him. It's been a long time since he's been hugged by another adult. Cas hadn't realized how much he missed the comfort of touch. It's probably why he enjoys Matty's snuggles so much.

Cas feels a tug on his shirt and looks down to find Matty trying to climb into his lap to get in on the hug.

He chuckles softly and pulls back enough to let the boy between them but stays close so Dean doesn't let go.

They sit like that for awhile and Cas lets the scent of Dean and Matty fill him up.

They smell like family.

* * *

Matty snuggles deeper into his side, once again with his nose buried in Cas' neck and snuffling softly.

They were relaxing outside on a little throw blanket, the warm afternoon sun lulling them into a kind of sleepy laziness. 

The further along Cas got in his pregnancy, the more Matty became his shadow. He certainly didn't mind. He was such a sweet boy. Sure, he had his moments as all young pups do, but for the most part, he spent his time being Cas' little helper -- which also meant he was guaranteed to see Dean at least once during the day when he'd show up to collect Matty.

"I like smellin' you Mr. Cas."

Castiel is brought up short by that simple statement. It's unusual for a pup Matty's age to take to others’ scents. Normally only their parents and close family would get this type of scenting behaviour, but Cas is realizing that Matty's been doing this from the first time they met. 

Maybe it was the pregnant Omega scent that drew him in. It had a calming effect on most people who encountered it. But then Dean had said that first night that Matty had never done anything like this before. And surely there must have been plenty of pregnant Omegas who have stayed here.

It has him thinking again of what the doctor said about pups responding to their parents’ mate.

Cas was still deep in his own thoughts when he felt the little body pressed against him finally go soft and heavy with sleep.

He wonders if his own pup will have half the energy of the little guy he was growing so fond of. It would be hard to leave this place when the time came. It had quickly grown into more of a home than his parents’ house had ever been. 

He's finding with every day that passes that the thought of moving on to his own place, a thought that once brought him joy, was becoming more of a thing he dreads.

* * *

It was eerily quiet this morning.

As much as Dean enjoyed the break when Matty slept over at Bobby's, the quiet always got to him.

Reminded him he was alone.

He decided to head over to the house to check the shopping list. It was rare for him to have this time, and he'd like to hit the farmers market. Sam would have a field day if he found out how much Dean loved the market, which is why it's one of his most closely held secrets.

He's surprised to find Cas sitting at the table cradling a mug of hot tea in his hands. Cas isn't really a morning person, and it's rare to see him up before the sun.

"Hey Cas. Everything ok?"

Big blue eyes look up at him and he can see the deep bags under them, evidence that Cas must have been up for some time.

"Hello Dean. I'm fine. Just a lot on my mind lately."

Dean frowned. He didn't like the thought of Cas being worried enough to lose sleep.

"Is there anything I could do to help?"

Cas huffs a laugh and shakes his head.

"No. I think this is something I need to figure out myself."

Dean raps his knuckles a few times on the counter before he makes a quick decision.

"Well would you like to come with me? I'm heading out to the farmers market to pick up a few things. Matty spent the night with his grandpa so it would just be us."

Cas perks up at the mention of the farmers market and flashes him a shy smile, causing Dean's insides to turn to jelly.

"Do you think they'll have a honey stand?"

"Um I think so? I've never really looked, but that sounds like something we'd find there. Why don't you get ready, and I'll work up my list."

Dean watches Cas as he leaves to get ready. He's got a slight waddle to his gait now. His belly obviously heavy with pup and not just a big meal. He's surprised by how arousing he finds it. He's never really thought of himself as having that particular kink, but he can't deny the effect Cas' body is having on him.

He squashes those thoughts before they get out of hand. No need to alert Cas to Dean being a perv by smelling like horny Omega.

It doesn't take long to get to the market, but parking is a bitch, so Dean ends up dropping Cas off before finding a spot three blocks away. 

He finds Cas at a flower stand, his face stuck in a bouquet of flowers. Dean's breath sticks in his throat when Cas turns to him. His eyes are bright with laughter and his smile is so big, Dean can see his gums. He's absolutely the most beautiful person Dean has ever laid eyes on.

"This place is amazing Dean! And the gentleman who runs this flower stand said we can find honey just at the end of this row! Also there's a booth here that makes donuts while you watch!"

"Well we've got a few hours till I need to get back to make breakfast, so we can take our time to check everything out."

Cas grabs his hand in his excitement to see everything and when he forgets to let go, Dean doesn't bring it up. It's been a long time since he's held hands with someone besides Matty. It's nice, and a warm feeling settles inside him. He wants to do this every day with Cas.

Dean's still moaning like a two dollar whore over his fresh old fashioned doughnut when Cas lets out an excited sound and rushes ahead of him.

Looks like they found the honey stand.

When Dean catches up, he realizes Cas' excitement is for more than just a favorite food. He listens to him talk with the vendor for at least 20 mins about everything from bees and how to keep them, to what kinds of flowers make for the best honey. Eventually he has to tear Cas away so they can finish their shopping but he makes sure to get a jar of the orange blossom honey he saw Cas eyeing.

He's surprised when Cas reaches for his hand again as they leave the honey stand behind in search of some fresh rainbow carrots. Cas is giving him a shy look with a pretty blush painting his cheeks. Dean feels like he could burst. He gives Cas' hand a little squeeze and that's how they finish their shopping. 

Even when they have to let go so Cas can explore or Dean can sort through vegetables, their hands always come back together.

It's the best morning Dean can remember having in a long time.

* * *

Matty's little face was bright with joy and staring at Cas with open affection and expectation. He's about to open his mouth to gently let the boy down, when Dean comes running up the porch steps, out of breath, and a little red in the face.

He bends over with his hands on his knees, wheezing slightly, trying to catch his breath.

"Damn it Matty. How many times have I told you not to run away from me like that." He looks more spooked than angry, so Cas stays silent letting the pair work things out together. After all, Dean was the boy's father -- not him.

"Sorry Daddy," Matty looks down at his feet for a few minutes, his lip wobbling dangerously.

"I want Mr. Cas to come with us." Now he had his lip stuck out in a pout with his big eyes staring up at Dean like his whole world depended on this moment.

Dean let out a long sigh, the universal sound of a parent giving up.

"All you had to do was ask kiddo, but running off is a big no-no. I think we're going to have to skip dessert tonight as a consequence."

Matty looks devastated when he hears the verdict, and Cas thinks they may be on the verge of a full blown fit, which Cas is yet to witness.

"I'd love to go to the zoo with you, Matty." Cas had been ready to turn down the child's invitation, not wanting to intrude on his special time with his dad, but since Dean didn't seem opposed to the idea, he figures it might be fun.

"But only if you have a good attitude and listen to your father." He looks to Dean's grateful face and knows he made the right decision.

The zoo is big and fairly busy, but they follow the little map they got at the box office and it's not too bad. They walk with Matty between them, each holding a small hand. The boy is oohing and awing over every creature they come across. 

Cas is quite taken with the butterfly exhibit. It reminds him of the first time he felt his pup move and how she had felt like butterflies. Now it was more like he had swallowed a soccer player… though she was still most active when he was around Dean, including now. 

Cas pressed his hand along the swell of his belly, feeling the little tap-tap of his pup against his hand. He notices Dean staring.

"Did you want to feel?"

Dean looks hesitant, so Cas reaches for his hand and slowly, so Dean can pull away if he wants to, brings it to his belly. As soon as Dean's hand makes contact, the pup kicks out hard.

Dean's face softens in wonder, and his other hand comes to join the first one. Cas keeps hold of Matty, but the boy has never been shy of touching Cas' bump so it doesn't take long for his hands to join his father's.

They must look ridiculous right now but all Cas cares about is the sight of Dean's big hands and Matty's much smaller ones against his belly. It feels so right, and his pup must think so too, because she starts kicking like crazy.

"Wow Cas. This is amazing! Is she always this active?"

"Hhmm more so around you." It slips out before Cas can stop it, and he freezes. Will Dean know the significance of what he just admitted?

"Really? That's cool. She has good taste then." He's all smiles and good humor, and Cas lets out the breath he was holding. 

He sways a little on his feet, and Dean's hands leave his bump to steady his shoulders.

"How about we find a place to sit and eat lunch? You should probably rest your feet for a few minutes anyway."

They find a little cafe, and Dean gets him settled at a table while he and Matty go to order their food. Cas hadn't realized how tired and achy his feet where until he sat down, and he was grateful that Dean had noticed.

"You have a lovely family."

Cas startles for a moment before he catches sight of an elderly woman sitting at the table behind him.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh I was just saying that you have a lovely family. Your mate certainly dotes on you, and that pup is as sweet as sugar and cute as a button. I'm sure your new little one will be just as beautiful."

Cas feels confused at first but as the woman continues to talk, understanding blooms in his mind.

She thinks Dean is his mate and Matty is their son. The thought of how other people must see them had not occurred to Cas until this moment. Dean was hard to peg as an Omega without scenting him, and Cas was obviously pregnant at this point, his bump being more like a small mountain. They must look like any normal family out to the zoo. The thought is so appealing, it takes Cas too long to realize he should correct the woman. But when he turns to do so, she's already moved on. 

He takes a moment to watch Dean in line with Matty. He's got the pup on his shoulders, and they are laughing at something he can't hear. God, what he wouldn't give for it to be true. For Dean and Matty to be his family. His pup’s family. It was a dream he didn't let himself dwell on very often. Even with all the thoughts on mating and the moments he's shared with Dean since arriving at the house, he felt uncertain.

Dean had Matty and the house to run. Was it fair to ask him to take on Cas and his pup? Would he just be a burden on Dean? That's not what he wanted, and even though they seem to have some sort of bond, Dean has never outright expressed interest in him.

It was all very confusing.

* * *

Dean didn't know what to do. It's been months of pining and dancing around each other while basically acting the part of a family, and he still wasn't 100% sure what Cas wanted.

He knew the guy was attracted to him. He could smell the other Omega’s slick when they were alone together, but Cas never acknowledged it. Outside of some hand holding and shy looks, Cas gave no sign he wanted more.

It was driving Dean crazy.

Things finally came to a head when Cas was just reaching his 7th month of pregnancy.

It was movie night, and even though it was open to all residents, it ended up being just him and Cas sitting side by side on the couch with an excited Matty between them. They were watching  _ Indiana Jones _ , one of Matty's favorite movies and one Cas claimed to have never seen. Dean wasn't sure if he was just saying that to make Matty feel better about picking it for the hundredth time or if it was true. 

As the movie played, he noticed Matty moving closer and closer to the other Omega until he was wrapped around Cas' swollen belly with his nose stuck in his neck. It still felt a bit shocking to see his pup scenting Cas like that, and it always left him feeling warm inside. 

Cas didn't even seem to notice it anymore, it had become so second nature to the pair’s interactions. He just looped his arms around the boy and softly brushed his fingers through his sandy locks. The kid needed a haircut before he started looking like his uncle Sam.

They looked so warm and inviting the way they were snuggled together, Dean couldn't help but shift closer on the couch until he was pressed shoulder to thigh with Cas. He rested Matty's feet in his lap and let his arm sling around the back of the couch.

Cas sucked in a sharp breath and Dean looked down into his eyes, the light from the tv giving their blue color an ethereal glow. He looked otherworldly, like an angel sent here just for him.

"Is this ok?" He was whispering, desperately trying not to break the fragile moment he found himself in. His gaze dropped to Cas' plump lips. Dean thought he could drown in the smell of all three of their scents mingling together. The smell was a whisper, a promise, a beacon shining on what he's always truly wanted: a family.

Cas nodded his head but didn't turn back to the movie, instead he kept staring at Dean. A bright burst of lemon filled the air and he groaned under his breath. Cas was slick.

Shit, he wanted to touch him so bad. Only the presence of his sleeping pup stilled his hands.

"Cas…" It's barely more than a breath, but he puts as much of his longing behind it as he dares.

"Dean...Please..." Cas' eyelids have dropped to half mast, and Dean isn't really sure he knows what Cas is asking, but he's tired of beating around the bush. He's never had trouble going after what he wants before this and sure the stakes are much higher this time around, because he actually wants Cas to stay, but nothing changes if you change nothing.

He brings one big hand up to cup Cas' face and strokes his thumb along his cheekbone. He slowly starts to lean in until their lips are just a hair's breadth away from each other.

"Say you want this Cas. Say you want me or tell me to stop."

Cas whines softly in the back of his throat and closes the last gap between them.

It's not like in the movies. It's not big and dramatic and desperate. No, it's a gentle meeting of lips. Soft, warm, and dry. One peck that turns into two kisses that turn into three. Cas doesn't push for more and Dean is over the moon to have even this, because it means Cas wants him back.

He pulls back slightly still staying plastered to Cas' side.

"I've been thinking about doing that since the day we met." He gives Cas a little smile and brushes their noses together before dropping another peck on his mouth.

"I've wanted it too.  _ God _ , from the first time I caught your scent I knew I wanted you Dean. But what does this mean? I know you're attracted to me but is that it? Because with everything going on in my life I'm not sure that would be a good idea. No matter how much I would want to." Cas was working himself up and the amazing smell of lemon that had come with his arousal turns sour and bitter.

Dean shushes him softly and continues to run his thumb along the underside of Cas' eye.

"Cas I'm not just looking for a friend with benefits if that's what you're asking. I like you and I want you. I think we could be really good together if that's something you want, too. I know we both have a lot of unique challenges to starting a relationship, me with Matty and the house to run and you getting ready to have a pup. But I think we can make it work." He can't resist one more quick kiss. "I'm willing to go as slow as you need, Cas."

Cas' eyes slip close and he rests his forehead against Dean's. He's quiet for so long Dean starts to worry that maybe he just fucked everything up. 

Maybe vomiting out his feelings wasn't the best way to go about all this, but he's waited his whole life to find a mate and he doesn't want to waste time dancing around what he already knows is true.

"Yes Dean yes. I want that, too. I want to be with you and date you. I want to hold your hand and kiss you goodnight and cuddle with you and Matty without needing an excuse. I want you, Dean Winchester." Cas is smiling and their lips find each other again. 

Matty sleeps through the whole thing but it's quite some time before Dean and Cas make it to bed that night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge shout out once again to the wonderful Beatrix_Kiddo for editing!
> 
> And a huge thank you for all the lovely kudos! They mean the world to me.
> 
> Enjoy Chapter 5!

* * *

Dean gives a wave to Cas and Matty on the porch swing as he goes by with the mower. He still can't believe that Cas said he wanted them to date. It felt so good not to be tip toeing around his feelings anymore. Although with the exception of telling Kevin, they did tone it down around the other residents.

At first it didn't seem like much changed except they didn't need an excuse to hold hands anymore, and they traded little kisses when no one was watching.

The biggest difference was how much they talked.

Dean told Cas about growing up with Bobby. About how he felt guilty for a long time that he survived the accident that killed his father. How lucky it was that little Sammy wasn't in the car. 

He talked about how he  _ knew _ it as a fact that he wouldn't be able to have pups, but it never really hit him until he started coming out of his partying phase. It was when he started thinking about settling down that it suddenly became clear that nobody was really interested in a broken Omega who couldn't get pregnant. 

It was a weird feeling to realize he was good enough to fuck but not good enough to mate. Then it had seemed as if everyone he knew was getting mated and having pups and he couldn't escape it. He began to think that if he couldn't have pups and no one wanted him as a mate, then he was going to fucking die alone.

That's when he started drinking. He was drunk for almost a solid year. He can't even recall how many people he had slept with during that time. It was all kind of a blur. He lost his job, a lot of his so-called friends disappeared, and even his brother didn't know what to do with him. 

It was Bobby that finally slapped some sense into him. Locked him up in his house, sobered him up, and served him a dose of reality.

Was his situation shitty? Hell yeah. Was he the only one who was given a shitty hand? Fuck no. He had a family that loved him and the skills to provide for himself. So he should stop being an idjit and quit trying to put himself in an early grave with the bottle.

That's when Dean decided he needed a project. First he restored Baby. It took a lot of time and patience to get her back to her former glory after she had sat neglected for years, but when he was finished, Dean didn't feel quite as broken as he had before.

That's when Sam had told him he was going into law and planned on focusing on Omega rights and family law. And that's how Dean got the idea for Winchester's.

Cas in turn tells him about growing up with his traditional parents, their expectations, realizing he was gay but being willing to take a mate to please his parents.

He tells Dean about his suppressants failing and the few details he knows about how he got pregnant.

About Aaron walking out and his parents disowning him. Ending up on the streets and the fear of losing his pup that drove him to the welfare office.

It was easy to talk with Cas, and it left Dean feeling lighter and more grounded. Cas never even blinked an eye when he learned about Dean's history with drinking and sex. He didn't treat him like he was broken because he couldn't have pups. He just listened and held his hand. Kissed him with the same sweetness and desire as he had before.

Dean felt like something special when Cas looked at him. He never had that before and the feeling has him walking on air.

His cell ringing pulls Dean abruptly from his thoughts. He turns off the mower and when he sees Sam's face on the screen he feels a burst of excitement.

For once he has something he wants to share with his brother about his love life. He drops down in the shade of a tree to catch a break from the hot sun. Normally he'd prefer to mow in the morning but it disturbed the residents.

"Heya Sammy boy! How's it hanging?"

"Uhh Hello Dean. What's got you in such a good mood?"

"Oh nothing much. Just ya know, the usual."

"Uh huh, sure…"

Dean chuckles as he glances over at the porch again. Cas is laughing at Matty who appears to be dancing around... like a duck? 

"Well there is one little thing."

"You're really going to milk this aren't you?" Sam whines.

"Shut up bitch I earned this."

His brother laughs but tells him to spit it out so Dean takes a breath and blurts, "I'm seeing someone and I think he's it for me. Like maybe even my Truemate."

It's so silent in the wake of his confession that Dean pulls the phone away from his ear to make sure the call didn't drop.

"So let me just make sure I heard you correctly. You. You? Mr. "I'm not one for commitment and relationships" is seeing someone.  _ And  _ you think that someone is your Truemate? Is that what you are telling me?"

"Um...yes?"

"Forgive me Dean but I just need a minute to process this."

Dean gets a sinking feeling in his gut.

"What the hell man. I thought you'd be happy for me." He can't really hide the hurt in his voice and it has Sam quickly backpedaling.

"Of course I'm happy for you Dean! If this isn't a joke. You're not joking right?"

"Jesus Sam!"

"Sorry sorry! It's just you haven't even mentioned anyone to me since Lisa and now this. You just caught me off guard."

Dean lets out a long sigh. Sam has him there. He's been so wrapped up in what was happening with Cas he'd kind of left his brother out of the loop.

"Well I'm telling you now right. It's just been a little complicated."

"Ok so spill it. I want to know about the guy that snagged my big brother." Sam's teasing kicks up his good mood again. He certainly has no problem talking about Cas.

"His name's Castiel but we all call him Cas-"

"Wait. Wait, is this  _ the _ Mr. Cas Matty hasn't stopped talking about?"

"Matty told you about him?"

"Uh no. Bobby was telling me that ever since Cas moved in it's all Matty talks about. That and how Cas' pup is his "bestest friend". I thought it was cute but didn't realize you guys were dating."

"We weren't! We only just finally stopped dancing around each other and talked it out. Matty's been stuck to his side like glue since Cas moved in. It's the damnedest thing really."

"Hmmm well that settles it then."

"Settles what?"

"I'll be there by Friday to meet this Truemate of yours and to see my nephew."

"Wait what?"

Sam's laughing again. "It must have been your razor sharp wit that drew him in. Actually that was why I was calling in the first place. To tell you I'd be coming in for a few weeks to visit. Bobby said you're pretty full there so I'm going to crash at his place so no need to fuss. I really am happy for you Dean and can't wait to meet this guy. I've got to go though. Tell Matty I said hi."

After their goodbyes Dean gets to thinking again.

About the way Matty and Cas have bonded since the other Omega showed up. Cas has always treated his pup with kindness. He always listened intently to his rambling stories, let him cuddle and coo at his baby bump, and even from the first day they met, Cas let Matty scent him like he was his own pup.

Was it possible for Matty to be drawn to Cas because he really was Dean's Truemate? 

Dean climbed to his feet and stretched his arms out until he felt a small pop in his back. Might as well get back to mowing for now. 

Mating talk was for another day.

………….

Cas snuggled into Dean's chest. Matty was sleeping over at his Grandpa's so they had the house to themselves. Cas loved having Matty at their movie nights, but it was nice to get a little one-on-one time with Dean. After all, once his pup was here, everything would change again for their little dynamic. The movie had finished a while ago, but Cas was too comfy to move and Dean seemed happy to keep holding him. 

Dean had his back propped against the arm of the couch, his legs spread along the cushions with his knees bent, making a perfect space for Cas to settle between them, his back to Dean's chest.

It felt nice to have Dean wrapped around him like this. His big hands trailing up and down his arms and occasionally along his belly. It had desire simmering low in his gut. They'd been taking things slow for a few weeks now but Cas felt ready for more. 

He just didn't know how to tell Dean.

"So have you been thinking of names yet?"

Cas gives a lazy hum, catching one of Dean's hands and holding it against the movement of his pup.

"I have yes. I like Daisy."

"Oh yeah? Why Daisy?"

"Daisies are my favorite flower because they're bright and cheerful, and bees quite like them. I like to think of my pup as being bright and cheerful."

When Dean starts chuckling Cas can feel the rumble of it through his back. 

"What's so funny? You don't like Daisy?"

"No that's not it. It's a very sweet name, Cas. I love that you picked the name of a flower that attracts bees. It's such a  _ you  _ thing."

Cas tilts his head to squint up at his boyfriend. 

"Are you making fun of me?"

Dean drops his head down to Cas' shoulder, trailing little kisses along his neck until he reaches his ear.

"Never. I love how much you love bees Cas. Maybe after Daisy is born you can keep a hive in the back garden."

Cas' heart speeds up at Dean's words. He's been doing that lately. Talking about the future as if it was obvious they would still be together. 

Dean's warm breath against his skin causes a shiver to run down Cas' spine and it has that low simmer from before bursting back into life.

He gives a little involuntary whimper and he can feel Dean's lips pull back in a smirk.

"Can I touch you Cas? Under your shirt?"

"Yes, please Dean."

Cas feels a tug on his shirt and leans forward so Dean can lift it up and off. The cool air against his bare flesh causes goosebumps to blossom on his heated skin. Dean's hands go back to their explorations. He strokes Cas' belly softly, a gentle caress across the swell, then a little more pressure along the sides. When Dean's big hands are framing the bulge of his abdomen it appears to shift largely to one side as his pup moves inside him.

Dean chuckles at the sight. He still gets a big kick out of the way she reacts to his touch. 

Cas cries out when Dean brushes those skillful fingers up to his chest, the Omega's sensitive nipples instantly standing to point. Dean's started back up with wet kisses along his neck and shoulders, ripping a loud moan from Cas when he nibbles at his mating gland.

Cas can feel his ass getting slippery with slick, and he drops his head back to give Dean better access to his neck. He's never been touched like this and he feels like he's going to burst into flames. His cock is pressing painfully against the confines of his pants.

"Oh god, Dean, Dean, please."

"Shh shh sweetheart, don't worry I got you. I'm gonna take care of you."

Cas feels a prickle of tears at Dean's words. He blinks them away the best he can because he doesn't want Dean to get the wrong idea. 

"Cas baby do you want to take off your pants? Want me to touch you everywhere?"

"Oh fuck…"

"Is that a yes?"

Cas is nodding frantically even as he's lifting his hips to shimmy out of his pants and underwear. When he settles back into Dean, he can feel the other Omega’s hardness pressing into him. It draws another groan from the dark-haired man, and he grips onto his boyfriend's knees as he spreads his own in invitation.

It's Dean's turn to let out a moan now as the smell of Cas' slick and arousal fill the room.

"Next time I want to taste you baby."

Dean's hands are on his thighs now, kneading the thick muscles lightly as he makes his way to the apex of Cas' legs.

The first touch of warm calloused skin along his cock has Cas arching up like he was hit with a lighting bolt.

"Fuck! Fuck, Dean yes, fuck." Cas isn't even aware of the words tumbing from his lips anymore.

Dean grips his shaft lightly giving a few experimental tugs. He's already leaking precome so Dean swipes his thumb across the head. He brings it up to his mouth and Cas holds his breath. He can't see Dean but he can hear the smack of his lips as he sucks the taste from his thumb. It's sounds filthy and Cas whines with how hot it makes him. He wonders what Dean will taste like on his tongue. 

That's when he becomes acutely aware of the fact that Dean is still fully dressed while he's pressed into him naked and leaking slick.

"Dean. Do...do you want me to get up so you can take your clothes off?"

"No Cas. This time is for you, sweetheart. Just relax and let me make you feel good."

It was overwhelming. The feeling of Dean pressed against him, his hands stroking every inch of skin they could reach, Dean's scent filling his lungs. Cas wasn't sure how much more he could take and then Dean's fingers brushed past his balls to dip into his slick.

"Dean!"

The other Omega is panting into his ear as he gathers as much of Cas' slick as he can reach. Once his fingers are coated, Dean grips Cas' cock and begins to stroke him in a slow steady rhythm, Cas' own slick easing the way. 

Cas' grip on Dean's knees must be painful for the man but he can't make himself let go. He's not going to last long like this.

"Dean, Dean I’m close…"

"I've got you sweetheart just let go."

His vision whites out as his release explodes from his cock, every muscle in his body taut as wave after wave of pleasure rocks through him.

Dean works him through the aftershocks until he starts to get twitchy with overstimulation. Cas' body slumps against Dean, his limbs feel like they're made of jelly and he just wants to live in this moment for as long as possible.

"Fuck Cas, you're so beautiful. Was that good sweetheart?"

"Hhmmhm" he's beyond normal speech at this point.

"Will you stay here tonight Cas?" Dean sounds a little nervous but Cas couldn't imagine anything that could possibly make him go.

"I would love that Dean. I just need one thing first."

"Anything Cas."

"I'm going to need some help up off this couch."

The sound of Dean's laughter fills the room and Cas thinks this must be what love is.

When he falls asleep in Dean's arms that night he thinks maybe all those dreams he's been having of happily ever afters might have a chance of becoming a reality.

…………..

The clock is ticking but time felt like it was standing still. Dean continues his nervous pacing inside his office. Matty and Cas were off on a walk with Kevin and Jessica, and he was waiting for his brother to show up. 

Sam was late.

Dean was already on edge about Sam meeting Cas but it also tended to be a delicate balance anytime he visited the house. Most of the Omegas here were not on the friendliest terms with Alphas, and no matter how nice his brother is, he can still put residents on edge.

They had a protocol for Sam's visits: blockers at all times, limited use of the main house, and Kevin or Dean with him at all times while on the grounds.

But this visit was different. Dean knew that Cas, even though he tried to hide it, was still very skittish around Alphas. Dean needed Cas to feel comfortable around his brother in order for this to work. 

He had a theory based off the way Matty reacts to Cas' scent. Dean's hoping if Sam forgoes the blockers so Cas can get a whiff of his real scent, he'll smell like family. That's usually what happens in the case of truemates, and Dean is sure with every ounce of his being that Cas is his truemate.

He's hoping that if Sam smells like family, it will be easier for Cas to be around him. He already warned Cas the guy was a giant puppy of an Alpha, emphasis on the  _ giant _ . Now he just wants to have a moment to talk to Sam before everyone gets back, but he was already an hour late and Dean was ready to rip his hair out.

The sound of a car door slamming alerts Dean to Sam's arrival. He hustles out to meet him at the door.

"Hey Dean," Sam's smile is all teeth, and Dean throws his arms around him. It had been too damn long since his last visit, and Dean missed him terribly.

"It's damn good to see ya, Sammy. What took you so long?"

"Dropped my stuff at Bobby's first. So where is this truemate of yours? I'm dying to meet him."

"He'll be back soon. I wanted a chance to talk to you for a minute alone."

"Is something wrong?" Sam's brows are drawn in concern, and his puppy eyes are out in full force.

"Jeez, take it down a notch, Oprah. I just wanted to give you a little heads up. I can't go into a lot of details because it's not my story to tell, but suffice it to say that Cas hasn't had the best experiences with Alphas. He can still get kind of jumpy, so I was thinking it might be best to introduce you guys in my house. I'd like to leave the main house as neutral as possible. Plus I don't want you to wear blockers--"

"I don't know Dean," Sam interrupts, "you've said yourself my scent can be overpowering."

"I know Sam but listen. Matty has been drawn to Cas, scenting him like a family member from day one and the smell of them together kicks my nesting instinct into hyperdrive like you wouldn't believe. I could list off a dozen more signs of Cas being my truemate, and if he is then you should smell like family to him." 

"And if I smell like family maybe it will be easier for Cas to except me? Is that what you're going for?"

"Does it sound crazy?"

"It's a little out there but it doesn't hurt to try. If Cas is cool with it, then I'm down. I can always put on blockers later if I need to."

Dean feels a small weight leave his shoulders. He needs this to go well, and any little thing that might help is a win in his book.

"Come on, then. I'll get ya a cup of coffee or hey I've been keeping tea stocked for Cas if you want some hot leaf juice. Cas might even share his orange blossom honey with you."

Sam's eyebrows practically disappear into his hairline.

"Now I've really got to meet this guy. Tea sounds great Dean."

The brothers are both kicking back in the living room when Dean hears the front door open and Matty's excited voice calling out.

"Daddy! Daddy! We saw bees!"

Matty comes flying into the room so fast it takes him a moment to notice Sam. 

"Hi Matty."

"Unc' Sammy!" 

Matty launches himself at his uncle at full toddler force, and Dean can hear Sam's breath leave him in a harsh woosh as Matty's knobby knees make impact with his gut.

"Matthew, that wasn't nice. Do you remember what we talked about before? About jumping on people?" Cas' deep voice floats across the room, catching the attention of both brothers.

Matty hangs his head and Dean doesn't interfere. He's not even sure Cas is fully aware of the way he has started to gently parent Matty. Dean loves feeling like they’re partners when it comes to Matty. It's nice to not be the bad guy for a change. And he believes with his whole being that Cas will be his mate one day, which would make Matty as much his as he is Dean's.

"Sorry Mr. Cas. I gots excited!"

"I know sweetheart but we have to be careful so we don't hurt others, even if that wasn't our intention."

Matty nods along even though Dean's not sure he understands everything Cas is saying. Cas talks to Matty like a little adult and it's cute as hell to hear his boy try to repeat some of the big words Cas uses.

Matty turns back to Sam to apologize. Sam just gives him a pat on the back and a kiss on the cheek. His eyes wide in surprise that his brother was letting someone else correct his nephew.

"Hey Cas. How was the walk?" Dean drifts over to his boyfriend to steal a quick kiss and give his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"It was lovely Dean. We missed having you with us but I know it was important to be here when Sam arrived."

When his brother hears his name, he sets Matty down and approaches slowly.

"Hi Cas, it's so nice to meet you." Sam stops with a good four feet between them and Dean can feel Cas' body tense.

…….

Cas looks up into Sam's kind eyes and he knows,  _ he knows _ , that Dean would never do anything that would put him in harm's way, but he can't stop his body from locking up with fear. 

He's waiting for the stench of unmated, unfamiliar, Alpha to hit his nose. Cas had agreed to meet Sam without blockers because it had seemed important to Dean at the time, though his boyfriend had kept the reason behind his request to himself. Cas figures he can handle it for one afternoon at least.

He knows how important it is to Dean for them to get along, and Cas is determined to give it his best.

"Can I come closer and shake your hand?"

He's so polite and his face is so eager that Cas is reminded of how Dean has been describing Sam as a giant puppy. 

Cas gives a little nod and reaches out a hand, the other one staying pressed against his belly -- unknowingly shielding his pup from the perceived threat of an Alpha.

Sam's huge hand is warm and soft, no work rough calluses to be found like on Dean's. He gives a gentle shake and a blinding smile.

Cas feels a small bit of tension leave him. 

Then Sam's smell smacks into him. The first thing he notices is the same spice that Dean's scent carries, cloves maybe, definitely some kind of spice you'd smell in the fall season. There's no bright orange scent mixing in here though; instead he smells sage and maybe bergemont. All together it's dark and earthy but, unlike almost every other Alpha Cas has met, it doesn't turn his stomach. Rather the opposite, and Cas finds himself relaxing as the scent from Sam starts to mingle with Dean's own. 

It smells like family and much like when Cas is snuggled on the couch with Dean and Matty, it begins to calm him and leaves him feeling safe and content. He gets an urge to nest, and his cheeks flame as he realizes he hasn't returned Sam's greeting. 

"It's nice to meet you too, Sam. Your brother talks very highly of you."

The Alpha looks down at his feet shyly. He certainly doesn't seem intimidating. They move back to the living room, and Matty quickly makes himself at home on his uncle's lap. They spend the rest of the afternoon getting to know one another.

Cas is surprised when he realizes they've talked so long that it was already time for dinner.

"Oh Dean! I nearly forgot. Kevin said that he'd take care of dinner tonight in the main house so you could visit with Sam."

Dean looks pleasantly surprised at the news and immediately declares that they should all go out for a family dinner. Sam and Matty are quick to agree, Matty chanting "pizza" like a battle cry and Sam joining in.

Cas chuckles and gets up to excuse himself, but Dean grabs his wrist before he can get too far.

"Where are you going, Cas?" Dean looks genuinely confused which causes his own brows to drop and his head to tilt to one side.

"I was just going to see if Kevin needs help."

Dean looks hurt as he drops Cas' hand.

"You don't want to come with us?"

Now Cas is really confused.

"You said it was a family dinner. I didn't want to intrude."

Dean shakes his head, a fond smile on his face, as he stands and crowds into Cas' personal space. His hands come up to cradles his face gently. Holding him in place as he captures his gaze.

"Of course you're invited Cas. You're my m-boyfriend right?"

Cas nods his head but any words he might have said die in his throat as Dean swoops in to press a soft kiss to his lips. It's easy to forget they have an audience until Matty gives a cheer.

"Yay! I wan' Mr. Cas ta sit with me!"

The moment broken, Dean pulls away chuckling, and Matty slips his hand into Cas' to lead him out to Dean's car, once again taking up his cry for pizza. Cas just follows in a daze, his lips still tingling with the memory of Dean's kiss and the knowledge that he considers Cas family. 

…………………..

The music is loud and upbeat and the crowd is clapping and singing along. Cas can feel the beat in his chest, and he smiles to see Matty and Sam hopping around like they can't contain their joy inside their bodies. 

It had been Sam's idea to go to the music festival, and Cas was glad he had agreed to come along. It was easy to let his anxiety about being so close to the Alpha go when he watched him dancing around with a toddler. The man's long hair flopping around his face as he bobbed his head along to the music.

Dean leans into his side and throws an arm around his shoulders, pulling Cas in to drop a kiss on his cheek.

"Care to dance, sweetheart?"

Cas shakes his head fondly

"I'm as big as a house Dean. There is no way I could keep up with you."

"I don't know Cas -- you didn't have a problem keeping up last night," He can hear the smirk in Dean's voice, and he flushes a deep red.

"Dean!"

That's all he's able to get out before the song comes to an end and the singer is addressing the crowd.

"All right all right that was awesome guys! Thanks for coming and rocking out with us but right now we're gonna slow things down for all the lovers out there. So grab your partner ‘cause it's time for a good ol' fashion slow dance."

The music comes out low and slow. Dean is all smiles as he grabs Cas' hand and starts pulling him through the crowd.

"Come on Cas, we can just sway in a circle while we stare into each other's eyes."

Cas snorts but allows Dean to lead him out to the makeshift dance area in front of the stage.

He clasps his hands behind Dean's neck and lets his head rest on his shoulder while his boyfriend's hands settle on his lower back. They move together to the music while Dean sings along quietly in his ear. 

A glance at the crowd shows Sam with Matty on his shoulders. They're both smiling and watching them dance, and once again Cas feels his cheeks heat with a blush.

He can't remember ever feeling happiness like this at any event he attended with his parents. Time spent with them was always stilted and bland. Every minute spent counting down the seconds on the clock til he could be alone again.

Now he feels swallowed whole by this feeling of family, having Dean in his arms and Matty and Sam nearby. The only thing that could make the moment better would be having Daisy here as well, though it won't be much longer now.

Cas lifts his head to stare into Dean's eyes. He stops swaying as he's hit with the stark truth of his feelings and he's powerless to stop them from tumbling out of his mouth.

"I love you, Dean." Cas holds his breath as he watches the emotions skittering across Dean's face. Dean's eyes are bright and his voice is thick when he speaks.

"I love you too, Cas. So much." That seems to be all Dean can manage before he's crashing his lips onto Cas'.

It's hot and desperate, both trying to communicate the depths of their feelings with lips and tongue alone. A wolf whistle from the crowd breaks them apart.

They both have pink cheeks, bright eyes, and smiles splitting their faces.

Dean loves him!

…………………..

That night, once in the safety of a locked bedroom, Dean helps him out of his clothes and guides him gently onto his hands and knees on the bed. Cas moans at the feeling of the cool air against his slick hole. He feels so exposed and he shakes a little as Dean strips and gets settled behind him.

Cas has been wet for hours, ever since Dean attempted to suck his soul from his body using his mouth alone on the dance floor. They hadn't been able to keep their hands to themselves the rest of the evening. Every brush of Dean's fingers and intense hot gaze had a little more slick working its way out of him.

It had been a rather uncomfortable car ride home as it was obvious Sam could smell what was happening.

Dean's fingers brush against his heated skin and Cas pushes all thoughts of Sam far from his mind.

"I've got you Cas. I'm gonna make you feel so good sweetheart. But anytime you need a break or to stop, just say the word. We are going at your pace Cas. Whatever you feel comfortable with. Ok?"

Cas nods quickly. Quite frankly Dean could probably ask for anything in this moment and Cas would say yes.

"Can I use my mouth on you?" 

"Oh god, Dean, please!"

Cas is so grateful for Dean's thoughtfulness but right now if he doesn't touch him he's going to explode.

Dean chuckles lowly and drags his warm hands down Cas' back, along each mound of his ass, then down his thighs, swiping his fingers through Cas' slick before returning to his ass. His strong hands knead at the supple flesh before his thumbs pull them apart. Exposing Cas' wet fluttering hole. 

They both groan loudly, Cas knowing that Dean is looking at his most intimate parts and Dean because the site of Cas has his cock aching already. 

Cas can hear Dean take in a deep breath, scenting his slick. It's hot as hell and Cas wiggles his hips a little, hoping to entice his boyfriend into action.

"Hhmm I bet you taste even better than you smell, sweetheart."

Cas shudders at the feeling of warm breath along his spine and Dean begins to drop open mouth kisses down his back.

He whines low and long when Dean skips over the place he wants his mouth most to lick along his inner thighs. Cleaning up the trails of slick that have been dripping down his legs since he presented for Dean.

" _ Fuck _ , you taste good Cas."

He wants to beg Dean to move along but the words are stuck in his throat as he pants harshly into the mattress. His cock is hard and starting to drool, smearing precome along his belly hanging heavy under him. 

"You doing ok Cas? Do you need to reposition?"

It takes a moment for the words to register but Cas shakes his head.

"I'm good, so good, Dean don't stop."

He doesn't even care how desperate he sounds anymore. He just knows he needs to feel Dean's mouth on him like he needs air.

Dean groans before diving back in. This time dropping his mouth right to Cas' puckered opening and Cas thinks he might die as white hot pleasure blooms behind his eyes.

Dean licks his wide tongue up and down his crease, lapping up his slick, nibbling, and pressing open mouthed kisses to his hole allowing his tongue to tease the center. 

The sounds of Dean tasting him are obscene and dirty and Cas is loving every second of it.

"More. Please Dean. More." He's not totally sure what he's asking for. He just knows he wants as much of Dean as the other Omega is willing to give.

Cas cries out when Dean pulls away, feeling the loss of touch acutely.

"Come on sweetheart, roll over for me, on your back." Dean's voice is gentle and full of promise as he helps Cas reposition.

The other Omega hovers above him for a moment, checking to make sure he's ok, before bringing their mouths together in a slick flavored kiss. Cas' legs fall open easily and Dean settles between them, his hot mouth working its way down Cas' body. Stopping to suck first one nipple, biting down softly with a little tug, before moving on to the other and giving it the same attention.

Cas squirms under Dean... it's all so much, so good. Dean's smiling as he skims his lips along his swollen belly chuckling when he gets a kick to the face for his efforts. His hands fist in the sheets, knuckles white, when he feels the wet heat of his boyfriend's mouth surrounding the head of his cock.

"Jesus Christ!" 

Dean's fingers brush along his hole, asking permission to enter. Cas doesn't hesitate to spread his legs wider with a groan. The thought of Dean inside him overwhelming and causing a flood of slick to rush from his body. Dean is the first person Cas has ever willingly let in and he wants the other man to know how important he is.

Just as Dean's finger begins to breach his channel Cas manages to find his voice.

"Dean stop." Cas is panting hard but gets the words out. The other man freezes immediately, releasing Cas' dick with a pop, his fingers no longer exploring.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Dean is looking at him with wide startled eyes and Cas feels terrible for ever putting that look on Dean's face.

"No. No love. You didn't hurt me. Just come up here for a minute. It's all a bit overwhelming and I want you to kiss me."

Dean smiles shyly, in complete contrast to how he was just taking Cas apart moments before, and climbs up the bed.

Their lips meet in lazy, slow kisses. The burning desire settling into a low simmer.

"I love you Dean." Kiss. "Love you so much." Kiss, kiss. "You're the only one I've ever given myself to, and I want you to know that. That I choose you Dean. That I love  _ you _ ."

Dean leans in to press their foreheads together. It looks like he might be fighting back tears and when one slips out Cas kisses it away.

"I love you too Cas. I never thought I'd get this. Figured it would just be me and Matty for the rest of my life. You changed everything Cas and I love you so much."

They stay like that for awhile, touching softly, shy smiles and warm kisses until Cas reaches out to stroke Dean's cock. It's gone soft in the interim but it doesn't take much to get him hard again. 

"Dean, will you make love to me?" Dean sucks in a breath and his eyes search his face for a moment.

"Are you sure Cas?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

Dean has him roll onto his side so he can press in along his back. 

"If things were different I'd do this face to face so I could watch you, but this is going to be much easier on your body. We'll have plenty of time to explore other positions after you have that pup and give yourself time to heal. I know I plan on riding that beautiful cock of yours as soon as you're ready." 

Cas practically gushes slick at the thought of having his cock buried inside Dean. He wants it all, every filthy promise Dean whispers into his skin as he slowly opens him up with his fingers.

When he's worked up to three thick digits, Cas finds himself rocking back on his boyfriend’s hand, trying to chase that delicious stretch. When Dean removes his fingers Cas feels empty in a way he can't describe but it's only for a moment before he can feel the blunt head of Dean's cock against his slick channel.

"Ready sweetheart?"

Cas' answer is to thrust his hips back allowing the head of the other Omega’s cock to pop past that first tight ring of muscle. He hisses at the burn of the stretch but groans as Dean grips his hip hard and very slowly continues the slide in. Using a gentle rocking motion, it’s only a matter of moments before Dean's completely sheathed inside him.

They stay like that for a moment until Cas starts to squirm with the need for more.

Dean's hands brush along his body, a gentle pressure to every inch of skin he can reach before he brings one strong hand to grasp the back of his knee, pulling his leg up and letting him sink in that much deeper.

"Oh fuck Cas, baby, you feel so good."

Cas feels wild in his desperation to feel Dean moving inside him.

"Dean please, I'm ready, please just fucking move already!"

The other Omega lets out a low chuckle but he starts rocking his hips, his cock dragging out slowly before pushing back in hard. He keeps his pace steady and all Cas can do is hold on for the ride. 

Dean never speeds up just stays with that same steady rhythm of slow out and hard in, and Cas already feels lost to it but when Dean lifts the leg he still has clutched in his hand a little higher stars explode behind Cas' eyes.

"Yes! Dean yes right there, fuck!"

Dean adjusts and now every other thrust has him brushing against that spot inside Cas that made him feel like he was going to burst.

His orgasm is quickly building and he's stuck between never wanting this to end and wanting to come from Dean inside of him alone.

The other Omega kisses along his back and neck, nuzzling into his shoulder so their scents begin to mingle, and Cas is struck with the urge to beg for Dean's bite.

He clamps his teeth over his bottom lip to keep the words from spilling out unchecked.

"Cas baby, are you close?"

Cas nods his head, he doesn't trust himself to speak.

"Touch yourself sweetheart. I want to feel you come with me inside you."

With a deep moan Cas reaches down to fist his own cock. He doesn't bother with any kind of finesse, just starts stroking furiously, his own slick and precome easing the way.

He can feel his release building quickly and he focuses on the drag of Dean's cock, Dean's mouth, Dean's hands, Dean's love filling him up until his orgasm is ripped from his body sending Cas floating on a sea of pleasure as his come splashes against his belly, adding to the mess of sweat and slick that already covers his body.

It takes him a few moments to come back from the most earth shattering orgasm he's ever experienced. The first thing he's aware of is Dean, still hard and buried to the hilt in his pliant body.

"Cas, Cas, baby you're so beautiful, I'm so close baby. Where, Cas? Where should I-"

Cas feels his whole body shudder when he realizes what Dean is asking.

"Inside. Dean keep going, I want you to come inside me."

Dean groans, and his hips start to pick up speed until he slams in one last time holding them together as he spills, cock twitching and come warm, deep inside Cas.

For a moment the only sound in the room is their harsh breaths as they each try to come back to themselves.

Dean carefully lowers Cas' leg and he groans at how sore his hips are, but warm hands massage over his sore muscles and Cas sighs at how nice it feels.

"How are you doing sweetheart?" 

Plush lips are dancing along his back and shoulders and Cas can feel Dean softening inside him before gently pulling out, allowing slick and come to trickle from his now empty hole.

Cas wrinkles his nose at the feeling.

"Like Lockhart just attempted to cast "Brackium Emendo" on all the bones in my body."

Dean snorts a laugh that quickly dissolves into what can only be described as giggles.

"Oh my god! You are such a dork. Fuck, I love you so much."

Dean climbs around so he can face Cas, and they lay there kissing and giggling like a couple of kids until Cas declares he needs a shower.

They spend less time washing and more time touching and end up with chattering teeth as they're forced to finish rinsing in cold water.

Cas' heart is full to bursting as he snuggles into Dean's arms that night. 

………..……………

"Mr. Cas are you my daddy too?"

Cas chokes on his tea and the sound of dishes clattering can be heard from the kitchen.

They were relaxing after lunch at Dean's house. Cas had been spending more and more time in the little house Dean and Matty shared and less in the main house with the other residents. Since Adam left, two more Omegas had moved in, but Cas was already so wrapped up in stumbling around his feelings for Dean, he had pretty much given up trying to make friends with anyone. 

Dean is in the kitchen putting away leftovers and cleaning up while Cas sits on the couch watching Matty color with shockingly bright crayons, the people in his pictures all made up of various sized circles with stick legs and arms. It reminds Cas of that cartoon with the chick named Peep that Matty watches in the mornings.

Matty is staring at him with a lot of focus for such a young pup and clearly he's expecting an answer and Cas needs to come up with something fast.

"Umm well..."

_ Good one Cas. Very eloquent. _

Dean suddenly emerges from the kitchen. 

"Hey kiddo, it's time to clean up if you want a story before quiet time."

Cas feels a little guilty about how relieved he is when Matty quickly shifts his focus to story time.

"Yay! Wanna read bears!"

Matty is scooping up his crayons in record time, dumping them into their basket while Dean sticks his new drawings on the fridge.

"Mr. Cas? Can you read bears?"

"Of course sweetheart. Why don't you go get your book and bring it out here and we can sit together on the couch while I read."

Matty quickly dashes to his room and now Cas is left alone with Dean, an awkward silence stretching between them. 

Cas strokes his belly while he thinks, Daisy is quiet for the moment. Probably lulled to sleep by the sound of his stomach trying to digest lunch. He doesn't really know what to say. They've never really talked about what it meant to be together with pups. Obviously Dean and Matthew were a package deal, and Cas loved Matty fiercely. He wanted nothing more than to watch the boy grow, to see him get the chance to really be Daisy's "bestest friend," and he would be honored to be thought of as the boy’s other father. 

But Dean is Matty's dad, and in the end it's up to him how much he wants Cas involved. 

The sound of a throat clearing snaps Cas back to the present. Dean gives him an embarrassed smile.

"How about we agree to talk about this after the kiddo falls asleep?"

Cas couldn't agree more and only has time to nod before Matty is racing back into the room, quickly hopping up on the couch to snuggle into Cas' side.

"Come on Daddy!" The excited pup is giving his father grabby hands and refuses to hold still until Dean sits down and Matty can get cozy between the two Omegas.

Matty holds up his book and Cas begins reading softly. The weight of the young beta snuggled into him and Dean's arm draped across his shoulders lulls him into a feeling of quiet contentment. It doesn't take long for Matty to drift off, and by the time Cas has finished reading, he's snoring softly.

Dean scoops his son up to put him to bed.

"Be right back." He gives Cas a little wink which goes a long way to calming the Omega’s nerves, but it still seems like too soon Dean is sitting back on the couch, a determined look on his face.

"Guess we should have talked about this before." Dean's rubbing the back of his neck and giving Cas a sheepish smile.

"I agree. The last thing I want to do is confuse Matty. I'll abide by whatever boundaries you set Dean. Just know that I love Matty very much and only want the best for him."

Dean smiles at him like Cas just said he won the lottery.

"That means a lot to me Cas. I guess really what we need to talk about is us and where we see this going, because that ultimately will define what we are to the kids. For example, if we were to mate," Dean looks up, and Cas feels trapped in the intensity of his gaze. "If we were to mate, then I wouldn't have a problem with my son calling you Dad. I'd be happy to help you raise Daisy as one of my own pups."

Cas can hardly believe what he's hearing. This is how every one of his fantasies play out in his head. Dean claiming him and the four of them living together as a family. Happy and safe and loved. Was this real or was he dreaming?

"Yes Dean that...that's what I would want too...if we mated."

They've been leaning in closer with each word uttered, and now their lips are close enough that Cas can feel every puff of Dean's breath hot against his mouth.

"So is that what you want then? To be mates?" 

Cas can only nod his head. He wants all of it: the late nights, the loud family get togethers, the crazy pups, and Dean by his side through it all. 

"I need to hear you say it sweetheart."

"Yes Dean, yes I want to be your mate. Nothing would make me happier."

Their lips crash together, and joyful laughter bubbles up from Cas' chest. There is so much they still need to work out and discuss, but for now, he lets happiness flood through him. 

They were going to be mates! He would get to stay and watch Matty grow and see his daughter grow up, knowing what it meant to be a real family. 

Cas could feel the tears welling behind his eyes. This was so much more than he ever imagined for himself. 

To be happy, with a man he loved, and pups to call his own.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another huge thank you to Betrix_Kiddo for editing!
> 
> This chapter is where things get a little less fluffy and a little more angsty so heads up.
> 
> ⚠️Trigger Warning⚠️
> 
> See end notes for info.

****

* * *

Dean hums happily as he makes the bed. Now that he and Cas are going to mate, it only made sense for him to move in to Dean's house. Cas hasn't used this room much since they got together, so it doesn't take long for Dean to clean it up for the next Omega that needs it.

It was hard to believe how much had changed since Cas came into his life, and now in just a few short months he'd have a mate, two pups, and a pretty new scar on his neck to show off.

Dean had been more than willing to claim Cas the second the other Omega, said yes but his boyfriend had been adamant about checking with his doctor first. He was pretty disappointed when Cas' doc had said it was better to wait on bonding, that mating hormones can sometimes trigger premature labor, and even though Cas was nearing the end of his pregnancy, Dean didn't want to do anything that could harm the pup. So he easily agreed to wait till after Daisy's birth.

So yes, he had been a  bit  bummed, but the doc did say that they could still scent bond and even enjoy a regular sex life, just nothing too strenuous. (Dean can still remember daggers shooting from Cas' eyes when he joked about having to return their sex swing.) It had taken a pound of pepermint fudge and a foot rub to get Cas to actually let him  _ have  _ a sex life after that comment.

Things were good though. Sam had stayed for a week before heading home with a promise to come back when Daisy made her debut. He had slapped Dean on the back with misty eyes and a watery smile as he congratulated him on finding his mate. Dean had tried to brush it off, but his eyes weren't totally dry either. 

Matty appeared to be adjusting well to having another adult in his space. He was already well attuned to Cas, so really it was just getting used to each other’s schedules. 

Usually Dean woke first, then Matty soon after. They'd get ready for the day before heading to the main house to work on breakfast. Cas stopped eating breakfast with the residents long before moving in with Dean. He'd usually fix himself oatmeal and a cup of tea whenever he finally rolled out of bed. Once Cas joined them in the land of the living, he would help out with whatever he could, but at this stage he mostly kept an eye on Matty. 

The three of them always spent lunch together and then Cas was sure to join them in the main house for dinner so he and Kevin could chat about whatever Kevin was studying at the time.

At night Matty would snuggle between them, petting and nuzzling Cas' belly while they read him a story. The little guy never made it to the end of the book, usually drifting off between them and having to be carried to bed.

Then Dean would get Cas all to himself. 

Sometimes they would cuddle together with a movie; oftentimes they ended up kissing with no idea the credits were rolling. Sometimes Dean would take Cas to bed and take his boyfriend apart piece by piece, then other times they'd drop into bed exhausted from the day and fall asleep curled around each other.

No matter what the day brought though, two things were always certain: Cas was the last thing he saw before drifting off to sleep and the first thing he became aware of upon waking, and Dean couldn't be happier.

………………………………………………………...

"Come along sweetheart, your Grandpa is waiting for you." Cas gently guides Matty towards the car. 

Bobby had offered to watch the energetic pup while the couple went shopping. Cas always enjoyed the time he spent with Matty, but it  _ was _ easier to get errands done when he stayed with his Grandfather, and the older beta loved having Matty over. 

After buckling in the toddler, Cas slides into the front seat to wait for Dean.

"Papa Cas, when Daisy gonna get here?" 

Matty's little voice sounds a bit pouty, but the Omega can't help the soft smile that spreads across his face. It had been startling the first time Matty had called him Papa, and Cas has a sneaky suspicion that one of the younger residents had put the boy up to it.

A feisty Omega named Claire had moved in, and she had taken quickly to Cas. Their relationship was odd to say the least. Almost paternal, except she teased to no end and "Mama Cas" was her favorite nickname for him, much to Cas' dismay. He chuckled the first time she had said it -- he could appreciate a good pun as much as anyone, but it had quickly grown old. 

Shortly after he put his foot down about Claire's teasing, Matty started up with calling him Papa Cas or just Papa.

He's not sure if it was meant as a peace offering or as another joke, but Cas (not so) secretly loved hearing Matty call him Papa. Dean had thought the whole thing was hilarious so the name had stuck. Cas figures it will be a lot less confusing if the kids can call Dean Daddy and him Papa anyway.

"Papa!" Matty is in all out grouch mode, his shout pulling Cas from his wandering thoughts.

"That doesn't sound like a nice way to talk, Matty. Kind words and kind voice, please."

Matty remains quiet and a bit sullen. He's been grouchy all morning, so Cas makes a mental note to tell Bobby to try for an early nap.

"Please." 

The single polite word, spoken as if it required great effort, is probably the best he'll get from the pup, so Cas gives him a little nod of approval and a smile.

"Thank you Matty for using your kind words. To answer your question we still have four weeks at least until Daisy gets here sweetheart. I know it's hard waiting for something special but it will be worth it."

"Hmhp. Don't wanna wait." Now he crosses his arms across his chest and sticks his lip out. Cas tries not to let the pup see his shoulders shake as he holds in quiet laughter. He just looks so cute, like his Dad when he finds out there's no more pie.

As if summoned by Cas' thoughts, the door to the driver's side swings open to reveal Dean, looking delectable in his leather jacket and dark sunglasses perched on his face. 

He plops down into his seat and raises his eyebrows at the slight scent of arousal coming from the passenger seat.

Cas blushes and mutters an apology. His pregnancy hormones has him ready to go at the drop of a hat these days.

Dean just laughs and reaches out to thread their fingers together on the seat between them. After a quick kiss he looks back at the still pouting Matty.

"Uh oh where did this grumpy pants come from? I thought I was driving Matty to grandpa's house, not a grumpy pants!"

Matty giggles softly and finally smiles. 

"Are we all ready to go?"

Twenty minutes later and they're telling Matty goodbye. Bobby has been tipped off about naptime, and Cas is sitting on the couch with a pup glued to his side. Dean having already said his goodbyes is talking quietly to Bobby by the door. Small hands rub along Cas' bump and watery eyes look at him imploringly. 

"I wanna go wit' you Papa." Matty's tears slide down his face and cut right through Cas' heart. He knows the clinginess is a phase. It's fairly common as an Omega parent gets close to giving birth for other pups in the house to want to stick close. Even though he knows that logically Matty will be fine once he leaves, it still tears at his heart. He runs his fingers softly through the pup’s sandy colored hair.

"I'll be back soon sweetheart and then we can have a cuddle ok? I love you Matty." He kisses the little Beta’s forehead gently and tries to stand up. Dean has to come help him to his feet. Matty instantly wrapping his arms around Cas' legs.

"No Papa, no!"

"Jeez what am I chopped liver?" Dean says it under his breath, but Cas still hears him. He suspects his boyfriend is only half joking. Poor Dean's having a hard time not taking Matty's current preference for Cas personally. Even after all the talks they'd had about pheromones and nesting instincts in children.

"Matty, it's ok. Daddy and I will be back before you know it, and you're going to have so much fun with Grandpa. Please sweetheart, be good for Papa and let me go now."

Matty nuzzles closer for a moment before finally releasing his hold on Cas' legs. He stares up with big wet eyes.

" 'K Papa, I be good," he sniffs hard, "love you Papa."

Now Cas is the one crying. It's the first time Matty has told him he loves him, and It makes him want to send Dean to shop on his own so he can stay cuddling his pup until there are no more tears between them.

Dean must see his resolve waver because he swoops in quickly leading Cas away with a hand at the small of his back.

"Bye Matty, Daddy loves you too, kiddo. You're doing great. Bye Bobby and thanks again!"

Dean gives him a knowing look and a gentle squeeze to his shoulder once they're in the car again.

"I know it's hard Cas, but Matty will be fine. If we don't set boundaries, then he'll only get worse." 

"He said he loved me Dean. And I left him." Cas is still crying softly, all the hormones swirling through his body making the whole experience that much worse.

"Oh sweetheart, don't cry. I know how special that was to hear, I do, but you know what? He'll still love you when we pick him up after he's had a good time with Bobby.  _ But _ if it's really that hard for you, I can do the shopping on my own if you want to stay here." Dean's moved across the seat while talking so he can put an arm around Cas, and he happily buries his nose into his boyfriend's neck, the spiced orange scent helping to settle his swirling emotions.

Cas takes a moment to compose himself before shaking his head.

"He's probably already playing with Bobby, and I don't want to take away from their time. I know it's been hard on him since I've been watching Matty when he used to. Plus I want to be with you too Dean. I just didn't think it would be this hard."

"I know baby, I cried the first time Matty said he loved me, too." 

Dean kisses his head and ruffles around in the glove box until he finds a small pack of wet wipes to hand to Cas. He probably looks a mess after his breakdown and he gratefully accepts the wipes.

It doesn't take long to finish most of their errands, and soon they're at the grocery store.

It's nice to be able to take their time even stealing a few kisses here and there while they strolled down the aisles. Really any time he could spend with Dean felt special.

"Oh Dean, I just remembered we forgot the cilantro for that salsa I wanted to make. I'll go grab it real quick and meet you in the bread aisle."

Dean wrinkles his nose a bit at the word “cilantro,” but he nods his agreement and gives Cas a quick peck before they part ways. Cas takes the cart because it eased his back a bit to lean on the handle. Pretty soon and he'll be sitting these trips out. It was hard to believe sometimes that he was only having one pup with how big he'd gotten.

Dean never complained though. If anything, he almost seemed proud of Cas' protruding belly. It was a far cry from how he looked when they met, and Dean's cooking is as much to blame as the pup growing inside him. Cas smiles at his thoughts as he rubs his belly in lazy circles and eyes the produce.

He's just spotted the cilantro and is reaching for a lovely bright bunch when a man catches his attention from the corner of his eye.

When Cas turns, he sees the man is staring directly at him. Notably at his belly. Cas has mostly gotten used to the stares. Even if people couldn't tell he was unmated, most were still drawn to a pregnant Omega. He's had more than one handsy senior citizen cross his path.

This guy seems different though. He's big with broad shoulders, a thick body, and older, easily in his late forties. His hair is greying but his eyes seem sharp and even with the distance between them, Cas can catch the stench of Alpha musk and  _ gross _ Alpha arousal. 

Shit -- of course he's one of  _ those _ Alphas.

Cas grabs the cart and heads to find Dean. He's no longer enjoying this little shopping trip, and he doesn't want the Alpha to get any ideas about approaching him.

When he spots Dean with an armload of bread and a cheeky smile on his face The Omega feels some of the tension drain from him. He's safe, Dean will keep him safe. 

After Dean deposits his load of bread in the cart Cas pushes into his space to wrap him in a hug, burying his face into his boyfriend's shoulder and filling his lungs with Dean's pleasant scent. He wants to erase even the smallest hint of the Alpha's scent he had gotten earlier. While Alphas had always smelled unpleasant to him, this one had his stomach rolling.

"What's wrong, Cas? Did some asshole say something about you being unmated again?"

Dean looked ready to fight someone, but Cas shakes his head. He just wants to get out of there before he sees the Alpha again. 

"Let's just finish up, love. My feet are starting to ache from all this walking."

Dean's eyes soften as he reaches out to stoke the swell of Cas' abdomen. 

"Do you want to wait in the car? I can pay for this while you put your feet up and listen to the radio for a bit."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Dean. You're so thoughtful."

Cas loves praising his mate just to see the blush that always spreads across his face. It's so cute, and it warms his heart.

They share a kiss before Cas starts his slow wadle outside to Baby. 

He's almost to the car, he can see it a mere ten feet in front of him, when the Alpha appears from the side of the building. 

It's obvious he's been waiting for Cas, and the Omega feels fear rip through him. He's much closer to the car than the store and with his impaired movement, he'd never out run the Alpha. Baby doesn't offer much in the way of safety besides a locked door, but still he'd have to reach it before the Alpha did.

Cas decides being among people is the safest bet and against every instinct in his body, he turns his back to the Alpha and attempts to walk as quickly as his swollen feet will allow.

He's made it as far as the cart return when he's cornered. The stench of the Alpha is making him gag, and tears prick his eyes. Fear has his voice stuck in his throat, but he covers his belly the best he can with his arms, trying to offer his pup what little protection he can.

"Omega, did you really think I'd let you walk away from me? Now that I know? That I wouldn't claim what's mine? What you've tried to hide from me?"

"I'm...I'm sorry but you have me confused with someone else."

The Alpha laughs darkly. It grates on Cas' nerves and has him hunching down to make himself as small as possible.

"Oh that's rich coming from you little omega. And now I see you've been holding out on me. Did you think I wouldn't find out about the pup? Did you think you could hide it from me?"

The Alpha crowds closer. Cas can't think, he doesn't understand what's happening. Nothing the Alpha is saying makes sense. He would remember if he'd met this man. The smell of him alone would haunt Cas forever.

For the first time since he approached, the Alpha reaches out to touch, his large hand grabbing rough at Cas' vulnerable belly, his mouth hissing harsh words into the frightened Omega's ear.

"This is mine bitch. This is my pup and no whimpering omega cunt is going to keep me from claiming what belongs to me."

Every muscle in Cas' body locks up as the Alpha's words sink in.

"No."

It's the first thing he can think to say and it comes out as barely a whisper. He looks around frantically. There are a few people in the parking lot but they don't pay them any attention. To them it must look like an Alpha "dealing" with his Omega mate, and most wouldn't intervene even if they wanted to.

Cas twists violently to get away from the Alpha's touch.

"You're wrong! I've never met you before in my life. This is my pup and if you don't walk away now, I'll report you to the police."

His body is shaking so bad and his knees feel weak but he juts out his chin. He won't let this man harm his pup.

The smile on the Alpha's face is sickening.

"The police huh. How well did that work for you last time?"

Ice water runs through his veins as his heart beats wildly in his chest. 

The police hadn't done a damn thing for him before. Even if Cas had known his attacker’s name, date of birth, blood type, and social security number, it wouldn't have mattered. 

Alphas can't be charged with rape if an Omega is in heat. 

"Listen you bitch, like it or not, that's my pup growing in your belly and I mean to claim what is mine."

"No! You can't!" 

"Shut the fuck up."

The Alpha leans in to rub his nose along Cas' scent gland. Inhaling deeply with a moan that has Cas' skin crawling. 

"Hhm I forgot how good you smelled omega and now with you ripe with my pup it's even better."

"Don't. Don't touch me. I'll scream for help."

The Alpha laughed in his face. Little flecks of spittle fly from his mouth.

"Who's going to help the omega whore trying to steal an Alpha's pup...but hey I'm a nice guy, so I'll give you a choice. Either you can hand the pup over to me after it's born...or I can claim you both and I'll let you stay with the pup. I wouldn't mind having a house bitch, and breeding you was so much fun the last time. I'm sure we can get a litter out of a fresh young omega like you. Either way I'll be taking what's mine. It's not like a pathetic thing like you could take care of a pup on your own anyway. You need an Alpha."

"You're wrong. You're wrong.You're wrong." Tears pour down Cas' face as he looked around the parking lot. Where was Dean?

"Oh sweetheart," Cas recoils hearing the term of endearment falling from the Alpha's lips.

"I remember how you begged for my knot you know. Hmm, how your sweet little ass opened for me. I could tell I was your first too because  _ fuck _ even loose with heat you were the tightest hole I've ever sunk my knot into."

The Alpha’s scent felt like it was choking him and he couldn't control the whine that escaped him, high pitched and reedy. 

****  
  


"What the fuck!" Cas though he might collapse with the feeling of relief hearing Dean's voice brought.

The Alpha's face flashes surprise for a brief second before he's hauled back away from Cas. Like a rubber band snapping, Cas breaks at the sight of Dean. He's sobbing and gasping in great gulps of air. His knees threaten to buckle and he doesn't know if he can keep on his feet.

Dean's there in an instant. Holding him safe in the cradle of his arms. Cas clutches to him. The Alpha hasn't left but he's staying back where Dean shoved him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you man. I'm calling the cops and you're lucky that's all I'm doing."

"Go ahead call the cops. You'd be doing me a favor." The Alpha spits at their feet. "That bitch has what's mine and I aim to take it back. You think he grew that pup on his own?"

Dean's body goes ramrod straight against him.

The Alpha just keeps talking 

"Every pup in my family has been born an Alpha and if you think I'm going to let some whimpering bitch raise it then you're even dumber than you look."

"You have no claim to this pup! You raped him you disgusting piece of shit!" Dean is vibrating with rage as he yells at the Alpha.

"Raped him? Fuck that bitch was begging for it. He rode my knot like he was paying me for the pleasure. Begged me to breed him. He spread his legs like the omega slut he is and I gave him what he asked for. No judge is going to charge me with rape, fucktard."

"You sick son of a bitch!"

Dean's anger is rolling off him in the smell of rotten oranges. Cas feels like he could choke on it. The things this Alpha is saying has him dizzy with shock. He still has no memories of his breakthrough heat that resulted in his rape and then his pregnancy. He has no idea if this Alpha is lying or if he really did those things he said he did.

Cas had always had hard heats, which is why he was diligent with his suppressants. His prescription had been tweaked by his doctor, his parent's doctor, because they had been worried about his ability to conceive later. That's why they had failed, the dose was too low. It was the only time besides his first heat that Cas had blacked out.

"Please, please Dean can we go home," his voice is unsteady and barely a whisper. He just wants to get away.

Dean looks down at him for the first time since the Alpha started talking. His eyes soften with concern when he takes in Cas' tear streaked face, but the anger still simmers there brightly.

"Yeah Cas, yes I'll take you home sweetheart. Don't worry this fucker isn't getting anywhere near you or Daisy."

He lets Dean lead him to Baby, the sound of the Alpha screaming threats the whole way.

The last thing he hears before the door shuts is the Alpha screaming, "I know you're here now bitch, and you can bet I'll find you. You're mine and so is that pup!"

….

Cas is numb on the ride home. The quiet of the car feels stifling but he can't bring himself to talk. Anger and the sour smell of rotten oranges is still wafting off of Dean as he stares straight ahead as he drives. What must he think of Cas after what that Alpha said? 

Cas doesn't really become aware of his surroundings until they're pulling into the driveway of the house. Then fear grips him tight again.

"Wait Dean. What about Matty? We didn't pick him up. I promised him Dean. I promised we would get him and have a cuddle. He's going to wonder where I am."

Dean met his eyes for the first time since they had left the parking lot of the grocery store. Cas couldn't read the emotions on the other Omega's face, and a terrible thought leaps to the forefront of his mind. What if Dean didn't want him around Matty now that he knew what kind of Omega he was? What if Dean didn't want _him_ anymore?

His breath starts to turn quick and shallow. Panic at the thought of losing this family he loves so much gripping him tight.

"Cas, Cas baby breathe. Listen to me. That Alpha was following us. I didn't want to lead him to Bobby's house so I came straight home. The home is a registered safe house. If he tries to break in, it's a federal offense. We're safe here and once I know he's not lurking around, I'll call Bobby to drop off Matty. Right now he's safe where he's at. It's you I'm worried about. You need to calm down Cas."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Dean. I didn't know. All those terrible things he said I did. I can't remember any of it. I...I…" Cas can't get anything else out. Just tears and panicky breaths.

"Cas please try to breathe. You're scaring me sweetheart. Just listen to my voice. Deep breaths. In...out…"

Cas doubles over as a harsh cramp sears through his abdomen. He lets out a deep groan as the pain overwhelms his already stressed body and mind.

"Cas? What's happening?" Dean sounds terrified and the car is flooded with the smell of both Omegas’ distress.

"Dean something's wrong. It hurts. God it hurts so much."

"Shit ok hold on I'm taking you to the hospital."

Cas braces himself as Dean peals out of the driveway, tires squealing and foot pressed hard to the pedal.

Even with Dean speeding, it takes thirty minutes to reach the hospital. The pain is intense and by the time they are wheeling him into an ER bay, Castiel is so panicked the nurse threatens to sedate him.

Dean is right there with him the whole time, even when the aides try to send him away saying only immediate family was allowed in the room. Dean had told them they'd have to knock him out and drag him away if they wanted him to leave because there was no way in hell he was walking away under his own free will. Cas had never felt more in love with his mate-to-be.

Cas is strapped in to all kinds of machines. One to monitor his blood pressure, one that's keeping track of Daisy's heart rate, another reading his abdomen for contractions, and an I.V. drip stuck into the back of his hand.

Being in the hospital calmed some of the frightened Omega’s nerves. If there was something wrong, they were in the right place to do something about it, and no one unwanted would get into his room. Dean would see to that.

As he slowly calmed so did his pain, although the cramps still came in an unpredictable pattern. 

When the doctor came he poked and prodded at Cas' midsection while Dean explained in short details that an Alpha threat had thrown him into a panic attack which then escalated.

The doctor confirmed that the episode had been stress induced but that it hadn't been a mere panic attack but actual preterm labor. The contractions appeared to be stopping for now but they wanted to keep an eye on Cas overnight to be sure he wasn't going to progress further.

If they did release him, it would be strict bed rest until his due date. When Cas had looked at the doctor with terrified eyes and started crying again, the doctor assured him that lots of pups are born at this stage with no complications, but the closer to Cas’ original due date they could get, the better Daisy will do.

After the doctor leaves, things settle down a bit. Cas has to stay hooked up to the monitors for the rest of the evening, but now the soft  _ whomp whomp whomp _ of Daisy's heartbeat soothes his frayed emotions. His eyes start to droop, and he wonders if that nurse really did give him a sedative.

Dean leans down to kiss his forehead, despite the film of sweat that is drying on his brow, and brushes his fingers through his damp hair.

"I'm sorry, Dean." Cas stares at his blanket covered feet, not quite ready to meet his boyfriend's eyes.

"You got nothin' to be sorry for sweetheart. You listen to me, Cas. I love you and I love this pup, and nothing that happened today has changed that. I still intend to spend the rest of my life with you Cas, so don't think you can get rid of me that easily." The joke falls a little flat but Cas appreciates the gesture. He finally raises his watery blue eyes to meet the soft green eyes staring at him. Dean has no judgment in his gaze, no look of disgust twisting his handsome features. Just love and concern for his partner.

"Oh Dean, I love you too. So much. Thank you for being here with me."

"Always Cas, always."

"Can we call Matty? I don't want him to know I'm in the hospital but since I'm stuck here for the night, I'd like to be the one to tell him I'm not coming. Plus I need to hear his voice to know he's ok."

"Of course we can do that. I need to let Bobby know what's going on anyway. Let me call him and see if Matty can sleep there tonight, then the phone's all yours. It may take a few minutes. I've got to call the police first. Whether that Alpha was telling the truth or not doesn't matter right now -- he can't come sniffing around the house either way. If I let them know we're a protected safe house with a hostile Alpha lurking, they'll set up an extra patrol car on the block. I need to give Kevin a heads up, too."

"Hhm ok. I think they gave me something to sleep, so just wake me when Matty's on the phone."

"Ok get some rest babe, I'll be back soon." Dean kisses him softly before slipping out of the room. Cas is out in a matter of minutes, and thankfully it's the dreamless sleep of the drugged.

When Cas wakes next it's to the sound of a little voice and the bed shifting as Matty crawls close enough to bury his face in Cas' neck. 

"Papa, Papa, Papa." Matty repeats softly over and over as he draws in deep lungfuls of the Omega's scent.

Cas brings his arms up to cradle the boy closely. It feels so good to have him safe in his arms. He darts his eyes around the room and he raises his brow in question when they land on Dean at the foot of his bed.

"You were out really hard Cas so I went ahead and told Matty he was sleeping over with Bobby and he went nuts. Wouldn't calm down till I said he could come see you. I know it sounds bad, but I kind of needed this too. To have my family all in one place."

"It's ok Dean, I know what you mean. I thought I would be ok just hearing his voice but now having my pups and my mate here with me, I feel so much better. I don't know what I'm going to do Dean. I can't let that monster get his hands on Daisy not even for a second. But how could I ever give you and Matty up. It all seems so hopeless."

The monitor keeping track of Cas' blood pressure starts beeping, and Dean quickly moves up to Cas' side. 

"Cas, try to stay calm. We'll figure something out ok? I won't let anyone take you or Daisy away from me. I told Kevin what was going on so he could keep an eye on things, and there's a patrol car parked in front for the night. Can I call Sam? If anyone can figure this out, it would be Sam and Kevin."

Dean looks so determined, so awe inspiring in his fierce protectiveness, that all Cas can do is nod and hold Matty a little closer. 

After Dean talks to Sam, who promises to be on the next flight out, he slides into the small space left on Cas' bed. The nurses had given up on trying to get Matty off the bed, and Dean appears to be just as determined in sharing. Cas certainly doesn't mind being pressed together with his little family. He never wants to forget how they smell when all snuggled together. If his decision really does come down to letting that monster of an Alpha have his daughter or going with her, he knows what he'll do, and he knows that Dean would make the same decision in regards to Matty. 

Knowing that doesn't stop the tears and the heartache, though. 

It doesn't stop a damn thing.

…………………………………………

Dean lays awake for a long time watching a tearful Cas cradle Matty gently. Now that he's near Cas and can scent him, Matty drifts off to sleep easily. 

He's not sure if Cas is sleeping but he stays quiet, the day’s traumatic events weighing heavy on both their minds.

This is  _ his _ family damn it, and he plans to fight like hell to keep them together. 

****  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️TW: This chapter has very graphic verbal assault by a know abuser and a pregnant person in distress please be careful if you are sensitive to these subjects. If you want to DM me I can give you a summary of the chapter if you need to skip it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 is here! We are in the home stretch now y'all. One more chapter and an epilogue is all that's left.
> 
> Huge shout out to Beatrix_Kiddo for editing once again. 
> 
> Trigger warning in end notes.
> 
> Enjoy y'all and be sure to let me know what you think.

* * *

Dean opens the door quietly. They've been home for a week now and Cas hardly leaves the bedroom. The doctor had told him he could move around his home and that bedrest didn't mean being confined to his bed but for him to take it easy and put his feet up. But Cas just didn't move. Didn't talk to anyone except Dean and Matty and even then it was mostly just Matty.

"Hey sweetheart. It's lunch time. Do you want to come out to the living room and eat with us today?"

"No thank you Dean."

Cas is facing the wall as he speaks but Dean can hear the strain in his voice. 

"You need to eat something, Cas. At least let me bring you some fruit or a protein bar." Cas gives a reluctant nod, so he shuffles in to leave a brief kiss on Cas' forehead before heading back to the kitchen.

He knows what Cas is doing, and he doesn't blame him. He's closing himself off mentally. Preparing for the worst. If they can't figure something out, Dean's going to lose his mate. Quite frankly, it feels like he's already losing him. Matty is the only one who can get a little spark back into Cas, but even then you could see the desperation bleeding into all of their interactions. 

At night, Dean holds Cas in his arms and whispers words of love and encouragement, softly stroking his belly or carding fingers through his hair, while Cas cries himself to sleep. The feeling of hopelessness is hard to keep at bay, but Dean is determined to be what his mate needs. 

Sam arrived in a cloud of righteous anger, Alpha stubbornness, and law books. He and Kevin have been practically living together in the basement, pouring over Omega rights laws and old custody cases that might help them find an angle to fight with legally. Dean had also put in a call to Charlie to see if she could dig up anything as well. All of their friends and family were working hard to help the couple.

They had been home from the hospital less than 24 hours when a sheriff showed up at their door to serve Cas court papers. The fact that the Alpha had managed to track down Cas' info and have papers drawn up so fast was a big red flag. This guy had some friends in high places...or really shady ones. No matter what, they had to be careful. This Alpha was dangerous. 

After 48 hours, the police recalled the car they had placed out front since the Alpha hadn't shown his face again and posed no immediate threat to the home. It left Dean feeling paranoid and on edge. He was sure he could smell the Alpha’s stench lingering around the home sometimes, but he never caught sight of him. There is more than just his family at stake here. He has Omegas living here who had come to escape this kind of fear. He had a duty to protect them all, and the weight of worry is starting to wear him thin.

Matty sits at the table picking at his food morosely. He misses his Papa fiercely. In the relatively short time that Cas has been with them, Matty has bonded strongly with the young Omega. Dean doesn't know what he'll tell the pup if that Alpha manages to force Cas into leaving.

Maybe they could run away. Dean's been putting money away for Matty's college fund, and he has a pretty good amount saved up. They could go to another state, start over, change their names. Matty's young enough that he probably wouldn't even remember. Bobby and Kevin could run the Omega house. Dean's not sure he could convince Sam to come with them, but he'd be willing to give it his best shot.

Cas isn't really in any condition for travel, but Dean is sure he could figure it out. All he knows is that he needs to keep his family safe and he needs to keep them together.

"Where's Papa?" Matty's sad little voice pierces his heart.

"He's resting kiddo, but I bet he'll let you take your nap with him."

"I want Papa to play wit me."

"I know you do. I know Matty, Papa is just not feeling good right now, but he'll feel better soon. Why don't you draw him a picture after lunch?"

Matty perks up a little and finally begins to eat. They finish lunch fairly quickly with an eager pup wanting to start on his drawing and Dean not really having much to say.

He doesn't know what's going to happen anymore, but he knows he has to do something besides just sit around and wait.

………………..

Dean is locking up and thinking of doing a quick patrol of the grounds. It feels like overkill, but he can't shake the feeling that they're being watched. His mate and pup are already in bed, but Dean finds himself checking every window, door, and gate in both houses and the yard before he can fall asleep.

He's just walked back into the kitchen in the main house when he almost collides with his brother.

"Dean! I was just coming to find you."

His little brother looks like he hasn't slept for weeks -- dark smudges under his eyes and his jaw covered in dark scruff bordering on a full beard. His hair looks like birds could nest in it, and his Alpha scent is strong which means he forgot his blockers again. Before he can even respond, Sam keeps talking.

"So get this! Kevin and I found a case from about 5 years ago where a Beta couple won custody over an Alpha trying to claim their pup. Apparently they had used him as a sperm donor, but he became fixated on the mother and tried to claim Alpha rights when she refused to leave her partner for him. But because the couple was mated, the judge said it superseded the Alpha's claim. This has happened before where an Alpha will donate sperm and then try to claim rights when they don't find a mate or have pups of their own. If the birth parent is mated, 99% of the time the Alpha's case is thrown out!"

Dean's head is spinning. Could it be that simple? All they had to do was mate?

"But Cas didn't use this asshole Alpha as a donor. He was raped and dumped at a hospital."

"Kevin thinks it will still work because he didn't try to claim rights earlier, and we can use Cas' doctor as a witness to prove you were planning to mate even before the Alpha filed paperwork but that he advised against it for the pup’s health."

Dean felt hope spark in his chest and a real smile spread across his face.

"So you're saying if we mate now, then this all goes away?"

Sam loses a little bit of his excitement but his face looks determined.

"It's not a 100% guarantee. We know this guy has some kind of connections, but we don't know how far they reach. Charlie has a suspicion he may have changed his name at one point, because she's having a hard time finding his history. But this could be our best, if not only, shot Dean. I think it's worth the risks when weighed against what Cas will have to go through if that Alpha dick gets his way. We may still have to drag it out in court, but I know a few people and I think between me and Kevin, we could at least get a judge that is sympathetic to Omega causes to oversee our case."

"Okay. Okay Sammy, I'll talk to Cas. Thank you man. I don't know what we would have done without you guys.

……………….

"So that's it? We mate and all our problems are solved? Sounds like a fucking fairytale."

Cas knows he sounds bitter but he can't really help it. He's been going through hell, exhausted by his body growing his pup and the devastating thought of losing his mate and pups. 

"Sam says there will still most likely be a court hearing and it could be dragged out for months, but this is the best option to keep Daisy with us. To keep you with us. So it doesn't fix everything, but it gives us a fighting chance."

Dean is looking at him with big pleading eyes, and Cas can see the flickers of hope behind them. 

"What about Daisy? The doctor said it wasn't a good idea to mate before she's born." Cas places his hands on top of his belly feeling the roll of his pup trying to find room where there was none.

"Cas, baby, I know this is scary but everything is going to be fine. You're only two weeks out from your due date, and this is our best shot of keeping you safe, both of you." Dean's warm hands come to rest on top of his and he lets out a soft sigh. 

Cas nods and Dean wraps him in his arms. He starts to pepper little kisses along his brow and jaw line, moving down to suck a dark mark where his mating claim will go. 

"Wait, wait, Dean. Now? You want us to mate right now? Matty is in the other room."

"I don't want to wait Cas. I don't want that Alpha to have any more of a chance to get anywhere near you or Daisy."

It makes sense of course and it's not like he wasn't planning on mating Dean already, but there is still a sense of loss. He had hoped this would be a happy, joyful, and romantic moment to look back on fondly. But this monster of an Alpha is taking that from him, too. Now his mating day would be remembered as a desperate attempt to keep his life from falling apart. 

His eyes mist over, hormones and a general state of depression making it hard to hold in his emotions.

"I love you Dean. of course I want to mate you. Of course I want to do whatever we need to do to stay together. I just always thought the day I got mated would be different and I know,  _ I know,  _ it's a silly thing to get hung up on when so much is at stake, but it's still hard. That bastard has affected so many of the things I've dreamed about since I was a teenager. I want you and I want our family and I want us together and safe."

"Oh Cas I'm sorry," Dean cradles him against his body. The swell of his round belly makes it a stretch, but Cas is content to bury his nose in Dean's shoulder, letting the scent of spiced orange fill his lungs.

"I promise when this all over we'll do it right. We can even have a ceremony if you want. Invite everyone over to celebrate. Whatever you want Cas. I know it doesn't fix this mess, but I want you to have all those dreams come true. I want to be the one to make them come true for you."

"I know Dean. Just the fact that you love me has made my biggest dream come true. You and the pups are my family and that's all I ever wanted. So let's do this love. Make me your mate." 

Cas manages a small smile at that. Letting go as best he can to focus on finally mating the amazing Omega in front of him.

Dean brings their lips together gently. He feels the older Omega's tongue brush along the seam of his mouth and he opens easily, happy to taste.

The kiss soon turns heated and Cas soon realizes that Dean has walked them backwards until the backs of his knees are pressed to the bed.

"Will you present for me baby? I wanna taste you first."

He gives a little nod before turning to crawl on the bed. Cas stays near the edge so Dean only has to drop to his knees to become eye level with his entrance.

It's an odd feeling trying to stay aroused with so much going through his head, and Cas knows he isn't wet yet.

Dean dives in anyway, lapping at his rim like it's the most delicious thing he's ever tasted. Big strong hands knead at his ass cheeks. Pulling them apart and squeezing. He can't help the moan he lets loose but it brings to mind that there is a pup still in the house so Cas bites down hard on his bottom lip to stifle any remaining sounds trying to escape.

Soon Cas' slick is gushing out of him. Dean spears his tongue into his hole over and over again, loosening the tight pucker by adding his fingers into the mix. He stretches Cas out with a single minded determination, nailing his prostate every few thrusts of his fingers and making Cas work to keep quiet.

Cas whimpers when Dean pulls his mouth away. Cool air rushing in to leave goosebumps on his flesh.

"Scoot up baby and lay on your back."

He lets a deep groan escape while he complies. Dean doesn't waste time before he's settled between Cas' legs. Pushing his legs apart and bring them to settle around his waist. 

He locks eyes with Cas as he lines up his cock and sinks in in a single moment. 

"Fuck Dean!" 

The feeling of being speared open has him crying out and he slaps his own hand over his mouth. He crosses his ankles at the small of Dean's back and uses the heels of his feet to drive him in deeper till his hips rest against the swell of his ass.

Dean hangs his head and lets out a gasp at the feeling of being buried balls deep in his pregnant boyfriend. He stills for a moment letting Cas adjust, but Cas is having none of it. He squeezes around Dean's hard length and smirks at the strangled sound that comes from his soon-to-be mate.

"Move Dean." He throws his head back when Dean pulls out only to snap back in hard. Yes! This is what Cas wants. To feel claimed by Dean and only Dean. Calloused fingers pluck at his puffy swollen nipples and he bites his hand to keep from crying out.

The hands trail down his chest to.caress his belly before grabbing his hips tight and bringing him down with force onto the cock inside him.

Dean leans down in search of his lips, it's a bit of a stretch over Cas' midsection but he manages. Cas grabs hold of Dean's head and brings him in for a fierce kiss. He can feel his orgasm building quickly as his prostate is rammed over and over again.

"Bite me Dean! Make me yours, only yours, your mate." He's babbling but he doesn't care. He just wants to feel those teeth sink into him, wants to know that even if it can't last forever, even if that monster manages to tear their family apart, in this moment he belongs to Dean and Dean to him.

The older Omega growls low in his throat. He reaches behind himself to gather his own neglected slick and once his hand is coated he grabs Cas' cock to work him in time with his thrusts. 

Cas feels like he's going to explode. The friction of Dean's fist coupled with the fullness of being split open on his boyfriend's cock has him dancing on the razor's edge of his release. 

"God Cas you feel so good sweetheart. I'm so close. Are you ready?"

All he can do is nod. Dean's hips start to stutter and lose their rhythm before he thrusts in one last time and empties himself deep inside Castiel. A hot slice of pain is followed by his own release as Dean's teeth sink in to stake their claim. Cas is lost in the pleasure rolling through him and has to focus so he can get his own bite on Dean, who cries out as another wave of come fills Cas.

Finally they still. Bodies exhausted and minds racing. Dean carefully pulls out and drops to Cas' side, pulling him in to his chest. They breathe each other in. Amongst the smells of sex and slick, their new mated scent is taking its form. 

Dean pets at his belly softly.

"How do you feel Cas? I mean do you feel like you need to go into the ER? Any contractions?"

Cas takes a moment to access what he's feeling. Besides the rush of pleasure from mating, he does feel a little crampy but no more than he usually does after sex. 

"I think...I think I'm good Dean. I don't know if it takes a while to happen or if it could trigger labor later, but right now I'm fine."

His mate captures his lips in a fierce kiss.

"I love you Cas. God I love you so much. My mate."

Tears prick his eyes. This is all he's ever wanted. Someone to love him just as he is and family to share his heart with.

"Love you too, Dean. My wonderful mate. I love you with all my heart and then some."

They spend a long time just laying in each other's arms. Trading soft kisses and tender words until they fall asleep still wrapped in each other's arms.

  
  
  


……………………..

Dean bundles Cas into the car. This is the first time he's left the house since their run-in at the grocery store. Matty is having a day at the movies with Sam and Kevin who are taking a much needed break from research.

They had an appointment with the doctor to get to. They wanted to do an NST on Cas and check his blood pressure to make sure everything was still good. But they also needed a medical note to confirm their mating claim before they could file their new status with the county.

Dean felt anxious to get all their T's crossed and I's dotted before their court date. His brother assured him he could get the paperwork expedited, but that doesn't stop his mind from obsessing over everything that could go wrong.

"Relax love. The point of this visit is to not be stressed, remember. We managed to make it through mating with this little one still safe inside, and that's where we want her to stay for a while yet."

Dean looks over to his mate ( _ his mate! _ ) to see him smiling down at his swollen abdomen while rubbing soft circles across the swell. Ever since they mated, Cas as been slowly coming back to himself, hope lighting him up from the inside.

He takes a deep breath to calm himself before starting the car. Cas reaches out to take his hand and slot their fingers together. He keeps his hand clasped in his the whole way to the doctor's, and Dean feels a little of his worry slip away. 

……………………………………..

"What do you mean I'm not going? Just because we're mated now doesn't mean you suddenly get to decide what I can and can't do, Dean Winchester." Cas is livid. They've never really fought before, but he's not going to just sit on his ass at home while Dean and Sam go to court without him.

Dean rubs his temples in an obvious attempt to curb his anger.

"Look Cas, you aren't in any condition to spend hours in a courtroom, the doctor said your blood pressure wasn't great, and who knows how this asshole is going to react when he finds out he's not going to get what he wants. I just want you safe, and if that makes me a controlling dick then fine. I can live with that."

Cas huffs but doesn't say anything more. Dean has a valid point, but that doesn't mean he can't still be pissed. He wants to see that Alpha bastard learn he's not getting his hands on him or his pup. 

Dean comes forward to cup his face between his palms, bringing his forehead down to rest on Cas' with closed eyes.

"Cas what...what if we lose? I can't lose you sweetheart. I can't. If the worst happens, I want you here so we can get a head start if we need to run."

Cas sucks in a sharp breath, his heart aching for his mate. He didn't even know Dean was still thinking like that. 

"Ok," he whispers. "Ok Dean, I'll stay."

He kisses his mate until the anger has drained from both of them.

"But don't get used to it, mister." He swats Dean's ass and tries to give a carefree smile. It comes out a little forced, but his sweet mate doesn't comment on it. Instead he kisses him again with a quiet chuckle.

"I wouldn't dream of it Cas. I like my Omegas feisty and stubborn as a mule." He gives Cas a wink and a pinch to his backside, then he's heading out the door towards Sam dressed in his best suit and leaning against Baby.

Cas sighs again as he watches the brothers drive off before waddling over to the couch and pulling out his phone to call Claire. Matty was with her while he and Dean had been "talking," but now he wants the comfort of having his pup close at hand. Maybe Claire would stay for a while, too. They haven't had much time together with all that was going on.

It's not much longer before he can hear the happy voices of his friend and Matty as they come through the front door. 

Now all he could do was wait to hear from Dean.

…………………….

Sam looked intense. His back straight and shoulders squared. He looked every inch the commanding lawyer Dean knew him to be. He smirks to himself. That fucker wasn't going to know what hit him. 

Sam and Kevin worked to pull some strings and managed to get Judge Mills assigned to their case. She was notorious for being sympathetic to Omega rights, and even Dean had heard of her through their shared work for homeless Omega teens.

The Alpha is representing himself, a move which Sam calls cocky and eternally stupid. Mills is going to rip this dude a new asshole.

It's Sam's turn to present, and Dean is in awe of the way his brother owns the room. Judge Mills listens intently while looking through the paperwork before her.

The longer Sam goes on, the stronger the stench of Alpha rage gets. It's obvious things are swaying in their favor, and the Alpha is losing it. 

It takes over an hour to get through the proceedings, until Judge Mills finally calls a recess so she can deliberate in her chambers.

Sam slaps Dean on his back. His little brother is confident they've won and is sending the other Alpha smug looks. Dean snorts at the obvious posturing but can't fault Sam. He'd probably do the same if he was an Alpha.

It's only about a half hour before the Judge returns with a verdict.

Judge Mills clears her throat and Dean holds his breath.

"This court rules in favor of the defendants. Misters Winchester and Novak will retain sole custody of the child in question. Furthermore, this court will grant the defendants’ request for a restraining order. The plaintiff cannot come within 300 yards of the defendants, their minor children, or their residence. If you happen to be in the same public place at the same time, it is the plaintiff's responsibility to remove himself from the premises. This Court is adjourned."

Judge Mills makes her way out of the courtroom, and Dean is crushed in his brother's arms. He can't even breath, but he doesn't care as feelings of happiness and relief flood his system.

A sudden roar fills his ears as a weight barrels into him from behind, knocking both him and Sam down to the ground. Strong hands pull him away from his brother, and he comes face to face with an enraged Alpha.

"You think you're so clever, bitch!"

Before he can even react, the man is ripped away from him, his little brother pinning the Alpha to the ground with his arms twisted painfully behind his back. Two security personnel rush to intervene and they quickly take over, escorting the Alpha out, the man screaming and spitting the whole way.

"Are you ok, Dean?!" Sam is wild eyed as he looks him over, but Dean just waves him away.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, just give me a sec." He's not really hurt, just overwhelmed by the rapid shift in his emotions.

"Let's get out of here, man. I just want to go home and tell Cas the news."

Sam gives him one more quick once over before he seems satisfied Dean's not going to faint.

"Ok Dean. Why don't you bring the car around, and I'll talk to security. You're going to want to press charges. I'm sorry you got attacked, but this could be a good thing. We might be able to get him locked up for a little while at least."

"Yeah ok. Sounds good."

He heads out to the parking lot, pulling out his phone to call Cas as he walks. Now that he's had a minute to process, he just wants to hear his mate’s voice and tell him the news. It rings a half dozen times before a familiar voice that isn't Cas picks up.

"Hello?"

"Claire? Why are you answering Cas' phone? Is everything all right?" 

"Yeah yeah, don't get your panties in a twist old man. Cas and the pup fell asleep when we were watching a movie, and I'm just hanging out till you get home in case he needs anything. You want me to put him on?"

"Nah if he's sleeping, let him rest. We'll be home soon anyway, I just wanted to check in."

Dean hesitates for a moment wondering if he should tell Claire the verdict, but decides he'd rather tell Cas himself.

"Anyway, see ya soon. And Claire?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for watching out for him. You're a good friend."

"Ugh, don't be such a sap."

The line disconnects abruptly, leaving Dean smiling at Claire's antics. He gets in the car and spins around to pick up Sam. His brother is waiting at the curb and gingerly folds his long limbs into the passenger seat when he stops to let him in.

"Ok I told them you wanted to press charges, and they gave me a number you need to call. He'll most likely be out on bail before we can move forward with that, but it's worth a shot."

"Thank you Sam. Not just for this but for everything. I owe you big time. Same with Kevin and Charlie."

"You're my family Dean, and Cas is your mate. Of course I'm going to do everything in my power to help you guys. You don't owe me a damn thing."

Dean looks away before Sam can see tears building in his eyes. He clears his throat quickly, but Sam gives him a knowing look. Kid always was too smart for his own good.

"So listen, I talked to Claire and she said Cas and Matty are sleeping. So what do you say we pick up some Chinese food and have a little celebration when we get back to the house?"

"I think that sounds like a great plan, Dean." And Sam gives him the first honest to god smile he's seen since his brother arrived.

Things were looking up.

…………………….

Cas stirred fitfully in his sleep. He knew he was having a nightmare, but he couldn't wake up. In his dream, Alpha jaws were locked into his neck, claiming him while the sound of crying pups filled the air. He couldn't see them but he knew he had to help, to stop their crying, but he was trapped by the weight of the body on top of him.

Cas wakes violently to the sound of Matty whimpering in his sleep and the stench of Alpha choking him. His eyes fly open as he takes in the man standing next to their open window. He clutches Matty to his chest, tightly startling the pup from his nap. The little Beta takes in the Alpha with wide eyes -- the smell of his Papa's fear and distress has fat tears welling in his eyes. His little whimpers stir Cas into action.

"Stay back!"

It's not easy, but he manages to roll off the bed and to his feet. Dragging Matty with him, he heaves the boy up as he finds his feet, the little Beta wrapping his arms around Cas' neck and his legs around his chest, clinging on tight with his face buried in the crook of his Papa's neck.

"Stay away from us! I mean it!" He's breathing heavy but stands his ground. He's cornered anyway, so running isn't an option.

"You thought you were so smart letting that other freak of an Omega mate you. I told you I was going to get what was mine. You made your choice. Now I'm gonna tear that pup right out of you."

Cas feels the blood drain from his face. What was he going to do? He grabs the glass of water sitting on the nightstand and hurls it at the Alpha's head. He dodges easily and lets out a low growl of rage, his eyes flashing red and his stench exploding through the room.

"You're going to regret that, bitch!"

Cas grabs everything in reach, a book, the alarm clock, even the lamp and hurls it at the monster in front of him. He gets a few hits in, but the Alpha just keeps coming. 

Out of options, Cas curls his body around Matty and turns to shield the crying pup along with his own vulnerable belly.

He braces himself for impact, eyes squeezed shut, arms tight around Matty, but it never comes. Instead a loud thud has him jerking his head around to find the Alpha crumbled on the floor, blood dripping sluggishly from his head and Claire standing in his place with wide eyes and a cast iron skillet grasped tightly between both hands. Blood stains the bottom of Dean's pan, and Cas sags with relief nearly dropping to the floor himself, still clutching his tearful pup to his chest.

Claire rushes forward to grab his arm and steer him to the bed to sit. She tries to take Matty but neither of them are ready to part quite yet, so she settles next to them instead.

"I don't know how long we have till he comes to, but I already called the police and they are on their way. Dean didn't pick up but I left a voicemail and sent him a text. Do you think you could make it to the main house, so you don't have to be near this dick while we wait for the cops?"

Cas gives a shaky nod but when he stands up, he feels a pain rip through his belly and a trickle of liquid trails down his legs. He gasps against the pain and squeezes Matty tight to keep from dropping him.

"Oh god Claire! Take Matty please, my water just broke." Cas is panting through the contraction as Claire attempts to pry Matty from his Papa. The frightened toddler cries out and refuses to let go, so Cas runs his hands across his pup's back gently, trying to work through his own pain to have patience with the child who is most likely traumatized.

"Ok *gasp* new plan. I'll keep Matty while you call 911 and tell them to send an ambulance with the cop car. But first, help me to the living room. I don't think I can make it to the main house, but I don't want to spend another second near that bastard."

Claire moves into action wrapping an arm around Cas to help him to the couch. The air is clearer but the stink of the Alpha still lingers. He resettles, still with Matty in his arms, while Claire makes a dash for the phone.

"Claire...uhn… try Dean again too, please."

Cas isn't sure how he's staying so calm but he knows his pups need him to keep a level head. When he had been cornered in the parking lot, he had frozen, too overwhelmed by shock and emotion to do anything. But the thought of that Alpha putting his hands on his pups had put him into fight mode. 

Another contraction seizes him, and he rocks his hips slightly to try and work through it. The couch has a growing wet spot and he has a brief thought that they may have to throw it out. 

"Papa, I wan Daddy."

"Shh, sweetheart I know. I do too. Listen Matty it's time...time for Papa to have Daisy. I need you to be my helper. Hhmmm…can you do that for Papa?"

Matty looks at him with his big teary eyes. He looks torn between doing what Cas says and staying huddled against his neck.

"Scared Papa."

"I know. I know sweetheart, it was very scary." 

Cas tries not to let the pain show on his face. He doesn't want to scare Matty more than he already has been, but the contractions are speeding up and he can't hold back much longer.

The sound of sirens getting closer has him breathing a sigh of relief even as he's gripped with pain.

Claire comes back from the bedroom where she's been standing guard.

"I'm sorry Cas, but Dean still didn't answer. His phone went straight to voicemail, so it must have died. The dude’s still out cold, so I'm going to head out to meet the cops and send them your way. Ok?"

Cas just nods while focusing on his breathing.

"Love you, Papa."

"Oh Matty, I love you too."

They hold on tight to each other while they wait for help.

…………………………

They get home to chaos. Police cars in front of the house. Neighbors on their lawns trying to get a glimpse of whatever is happening.

Dean's heart is instantly in his throat. He should have come straight home. Of course that Alpha bastard wasn't going to just drop his claim because he couldn't get legal custody. 

The car is barely in park when he launches himself from the front seat. Sam is calling his name, but he doesn't wait. An officer stops him before he can cross the tape line.

"Stay behind the line, buddy."

"I live here. My pup and my pregnant mate are inside." Dean is frantic and not above knocking this dude out to get to his family.

The officer gives him a look.

"Name?"

"Dean Winchester." Dean pulls out his driver's license, hoping it will help speed things along. Sam has caught up by then and fidgets by his side, no doubt just as anxious to bust through the tape line.

"Come with me, Mr. Winchester."

The officer leads them to a police car in the center of the activity. Dean spots Claire right away, her blonde hair flashing red and blue from all the lights. He breaks into a run when he sees her.

"Claire! Oh my god Claire, what happened? Where's Cas and Matty?"

Claire flings herself into his arms, and he grips her tight. The fear twisting his insides takes over for a moment so he doesn't register she's speaking at first.

"They're ok. Dean! They're ok."

He sags in relief and almost loses his balance.

"Where are they? What happened?"

"The fucking Alpha broke in. Threatened to rip the pup right out of Cas. Matty was with him but Cas held him off long enough for me to get the drop on him and knock him out."

"Fuck! Fuck I should have been here."

"Dean, listen there's more. Cas went into labor. His water broke almost an hour ago. He was doing well until they took Matty away from him. They said he couldn't go with Cas in the ambulance, and they both lost it."

Dean feels his stomach drop into his feet.  _ Fuck, _ Cas has been in labor for an hour without him?

"Where's Matty? What hospital did they take Cas to?"

"Mercy's general and Matty is over at the other ambulance. They were worried about shock. Dean, we were so scared."

Tears are welling up in Claire's eyes, but Dean needed to find his pup and get to Cas. Sam, sensing the dilemma at hand, swoops in to gather the distraught Omega.

"Go, Dean. Get Matty, bring him to the house. Kevin and I can take care of things here and I'll call Bobby too."

Dean has never been so grateful for his brother. There's only one ambulance off to the side so Dean makes his way over. He's close when he starts to hear Matty's distraught voice raising over the noise of the small crowd.

"I wan' my Papa! Wan' Daddy!"

He is finally close enough to see his pup wrapped in a foil blanket and a frantic EMT trying to calm him. 

"Matty!" Dean races forward only to be stopped by a near by officer.

"That's my kid! He needs me, let me go, asshole."

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Matty runs into him at full force and almost knocks down both Dean and the cop. He's sobbing and inconsolable as he tries to climb up Dean to get into his Daddy's arms.

The cop backs off, and Dean finally has his pup cradled in his embrace. Relief floods through him now that he can feel and scent Matty safe with him.

"It's ok, it's ok, I've got you." He sways them gently back and forth trying to calm his son with his voice. The harried looking EMT approaches them, looking happy to be free of her wayward charge.

"Are you the boy’s father?" 

"Yeah that's me. His other father was taken to the hospital, and I need to get to him. Can you give me any information about his condition?"

"He was 3 centimeters dilated and in active labor with his bag of waters broken when they left. You're gonna need to haul ass if you want to get to him before the pup’s born. This little guy is fine physically, just really scared. Your mate was holding it together pretty well until we had to separate him from the pup. It was a shit thing to do, but they don't let minors ride in the rigs without a coherent adult."

"And what about the fucker that attacked them?"

It takes everything in him to hold back his rage so he doesn't frighten Matty. The pup has finally started to calm down, and he wants him as settled as possible before leaving for the hospital.

"Already on his way to the station. That little firecracker of an Omega got him good but it wasn't enough to warrant more than a quick field dressing, so he'll go straight to a cell."

"Good. That asshole is lucky I didn't get to him first."

The medic gives him a side eye but just shrugs and leaves them be. Dean heads back to the house quickly. Inside, everyone is crowded around the dinner table talking. He can smell the lingering scent of Omega fear and distress, but it's easy to see Sam and Kevin have the situation in hand. There are drinks and snacks being passed out, and Jessica is sitting with Claire tucked under her arm.

"Sammy! I gotta go man. The EMT said Cas' water broke already."

Sam meets him halfway as he comes into the room. Matty is passed out on his shoulder. The events of the day proving too much for the little Beta now that he felt safe and secure with his Daddy.

"I got him Dean. I called Bobby, he's on his way. Just get to Cas, he's going to need you. Call me when the pup's born and you're ready for visitors." Sam reaches out and easily takes his nephew's small weight off Dean. The sleepy pup snuggles into his uncle's shoulder but otherwise doesn't stir.

He presses a kiss to his son's forehead and gives Sam a firm nod before heading out the door to get to his mate. He only hopes he can make it in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Pregnant person in distress and young child in distress. Some disturbing comments about violence to a pregnant person. No actual harm comes to either.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is the LAST chapter! There is an epilogue coming still but this is the end of the story.
> 
> Enjoy and big thanks to Beatrix_Kiddo for editing again.
> 
> Enjoy and thank you for all your awesome comments!

* * *

"Castiel I'm going to need you to calm down. Do you understand?"

Cas zeroes in on the nurse in front of him, but he can't concentrate for long. The pain is overwhelming, and his mind is jumping around. He's worried about Matty and Dean and Claire. They never got through to Dean. What if the Alpha did something to him first before he showed up at the house? Dean could be lying in a ditch hurt or dead somewhere, and Cas doesn't know. 

"Castiel! Mr. Novak! If you don't calm down, we will have to sedate you. Your blood pressure is through the roof and if we don't get it under control, we'll have to take the pup out with a cesarean. Do you  _ understand?" _

Cas tries hard to focus. He really does. He even tries the breathing exercises he had read about, but he was spiraling with no end in sight.

Suddenly the door bursts open and Dean is there. Face red and sweaty from running and no less than three orderlies trailing behind him.

"Oh god Dean! Dean I was so worried," Cas let the tears fall for the first time since he woke to the stench of Alpha in his bedroom. He reaches out to his mate as best he can with all the wires and tubes connected to him.

Dean is by his side in seconds, kissing him and stroking his hair. His strong mate has tears in his own eyes as he tries to hold himself together.

"Cas jesus, I'm so sorry I wasn't there. I'm so sorry sweetheart."

"Dean, Dean, Dean," it's all he can get out as he clutches tight to his mate’s shirt.

"Excuse me, sir? Sir? Who are you?"

Dean looks up at the nurse who's been trying to calm Cas since he arrived.

"I'm his mate."

"Well then you might want to see what you can do to get him to settle down. His blood pressure is dangerously high, and the pup is going into distress."

Cas cries out as another contraction grips him, his belly going taut and back arching off the bed.

"Cas baby, breathe. Here, scent me. I'm here, I'm right here with you baby."

The distraught Omega sticks his nose in the crook of his mate’s neck, sucking in lungfuls of Dean's scent. It's changed since they mated, his spiced orange now mixed with the dark earth tones of Cas' own scent. It helps him focus, but Cas can tell his body isn't going to cooperate.

The monitors strapped to his body are beeping shrilly, when the doctor finally decides to show his face. It's not Cas' regular doctor but whoever is on call for the evening. Cas keeps his attention on Dean's wide eyes as the nurse fills in the doctor on what's happening.

"Ok Mr. Novak, I need you to listen carefully to what I'm about to say. Your blood pressure is not responding to the medication that was administered in the ambulance. At this point, you are at risk of a stroke. Your pup is also showing signs of distress. It is my medical opinion that you are now deemed at risk and will require an emergency cesarean. Do you understand?"

Cas blinks trying to hold back his panic but nods his head.

"Do whatever you need to. I just want my pup to be safe."

"You're in good hands, Mr. Novak, just try to remain calm. The OR is being prepared as we speak. Once you are on the table things will go rather quickly. Are you his partner?"

"Yes sir, I'm his mate. Am I allowed to go with him?"

"A nurse will give you a pair of scrubs and take you to scrub up. Once we have your mate prepped on the table, you'll be allowed in. Let's get this pup delivered safe and sound, people."

The room explodes into well-organized chaos as a nurse leads Dean away and they start preparing his bed to move into the OR. 

"Everything is going to be fine, Cas. They do these things every day. I'll be back with you soon."

Cas can only nod through the pain at Dean. This isn't the magical experience everyone said it would be. Instead, he's full of fear and worry and pain. But he's ready to do whatever he's told in order to deliver Daisy safely. That was the only thing that mattered in this moment.

Everything is a blur and it feels like he blinks and suddenly he's staring up at the bright lights in the operating room. Dean appears by his side. He wishes his arms weren't tied down so he could hold Dean's hand. 

"I'm here Cas. I love you so much. You're doing great, baby." Dean presses kisses all over his face since that's about all he can reach. 

"Ok Mr. Novak, you're going to feel pressure and tugging, but you shouldn't feel any pain."

Cas keeps his eyes on Dean and tries not to think about being cut open.

Dean goes pale in the face after peeking around the curtain that's blocking Cas' body from the chest down. 

There is an intense pressure, then suddenly a soft cry, tiny and full of displeasure, fills the room. Cas and Dean both have tears streaming down their faces as Daisy greets the world with the same enthusiasm as her Papa before his morning tea.

It's only a matter of moments before she's placed in Dean's arms. A little pup burrito with only her red wrinkly face visible.

Dean sits by Cas' head so he can see his daughter and kiss her softly.

"She's so beautiful, Cas."

"Yeah she is. Our little Daisy. She's so perfect Dean. Hi sweet girl. Hello my love. Papa is so happy you're here." Cas breathes in her soft newborn scent. It will be a few months before it changes to something more unique. He takes in her quiet cries and wishes he could cradle her to his chest the way he yearns to.

A nurse steps forward to collect the disgruntled pup from her dads. 

"You can come with her while we get her weighed and measured. Once Mr. Novak is stitched up and settled in his recovery room, she'll be able to stay in his room until they're discharged." She's addressing Dean, and Cas smiles at the wide green eyes that look at him. It's obvious his mate is torn between staying with Cas or going with Daisy.

"Go Dean. Stay with her so she doesn't get scared. I'll be fine -- the worst is over now."

Dean leans down to press their lips together in a tender kiss before following the nurse and their pup out of the OR.

By the time he's sewn back together and in his room, Cas is exhausted. He keeps dozing off, only to startle awake looking for Daisy. He's getting antsy but can't get out of bed yet because he still can't feel his legs. 

He's fiddling with the call button on his bed, thinking of buzzing an aide to find out where Dean and his pup are, when a soft knock on his door grabs his attention.

Before he can ask who's there the door swings open and in walks Dean and an aide pushing a cart with his pup snuggled up inside.

"Look who's here." The aide’s quiet voice is cheerful and friendly, and Cas smiles at her brightly. She scoops up Daisy and comes to hand her over to Cas' open waiting arms.

She helps him cradle her and shows him how to properly support her little head. He pulls off her pink beanie to get his first look at the shock of black hair covering her head. There's so much of it! Her eyes are a deep blue, but Cas remembers reading that newborns usually have blue eyes and they could change as she got older. He traces his finger along her chubby cheek down to her little cleft chin. She's the most precious thing Cas has ever seen, and his heart is full just looking at her.

"Hello my love," he whispers while taking in every inch of her. When his finger brushes by her mouth she grunts and tries to follow it, looking for something to latch onto.

"We held off feeding her in case you wanted to try nursing. If you don't, I can bring you a bottle of formula."

"No, I'd like to try nursing." 

"Ok, let me help you get situated."

Dean sits on the bed by his side so he can slip an arm around him and help support the slight weight of their daughter.

The aide bustles around, propping pillows up under his arms and against the stitches in his sore abdomen, showing him how to hold Daisy and bring her in to get the best latch. It takes a few tries, but they get it fast enough and Daisy takes to it quickly, sucking down milk greedily as her eyes roll up a little, happy to finally be eating.

"She's a good eater and healthy as a horse! Her apgar scores were 8/9. She's 7lbs 4oz and 20 inches long. She'll be a nice strong Alpha."

The aide gives him another smile, tells them to hit the call button if they need her, and takes her leave. 

Dean nuzzles into his neck, kissing little trails along his collar bone, staring down at where Daisy was latched on as if he'd never seen anything so amazing.

"How ya feeling, Cas?"

He turns to plant a soft kiss to Dean's lips 

"Like my guts are being held in by fishing line and sore as hell but...happy...she's worth it."

Dean opens his mouth to respond but is interrupted by the sound of classic rock coming from his pocket. He quickly pulls out his cell before it disturbs the now sleeping pup.

"It's Sam... Hey man...yeah she's here and she's perfect. Cas did amazing...yeah hold on I'll ask," Dean holds the phone to his chest as he looks down at him.

"Do you think you'll be ready for visitors in the morning? Matty is asking for you."

Cas nods enthusiastically. He'll be in the hospital for at least three or four days, and he can't wait for the little boy he fell in love with to meet this little girl who already owns his heart. Daisy was going to grow up with two parents who love her and a big brother who will always watch over her. He has a mate and pups and a future that is so much better than he could have imagined when he first walked into the welfare office desperate and alone a handful of months ago.

"...Uh huh...good! That fucker is getting off easy as far as I'm concerned ...yeah I'll tell him...Thanks man. Tell Matty we love him and we'll see ya guys in the morning."

"What was that all about?"

"I guess Sam talked to the sheriff... turns out Charlie was right and that asshole was using a fake name. Turns out he has outstanding warrants in three different states for harassment, assault, all kinds of fucked up shit. Looks like he'll be spending a long time behind bars and this time without a chance for bail. They might even haul his ass back to New York and try for a life sentence."

Cas sags a little with relief. They'll be safe for real this time.

"So does that mean we won the court case, too?"

Dean gives him a confused look before realization dawns on his face and he starts laughing. His shoulders shake as he tries to keep from waking Daisy.

"Oh god Cas, I forgot. So much happened. Yes we won. Complete custody and the restraining order. Which didn't really do much but it will count against him for his sentencing."

Dean sobers quickly and locks eyes with Cas.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there Cas. Sam and I were getting dinner and I didn't notice my phone had died. If anything had happened to you guys I never would have been able to forgive myself. As is, I don't know how I can make it up to you."

Cas cups Dean's face, gently bringing their foreheads together. 

"You're here now, Dean. Everyone is safe and we can't change what's already happened. All we can do is look forward and appreciate this chance we have been given to keep our family together."

They come together in a kiss full of forgiveness and love, and between them Daisy stirs as she pops off Cas' chest. Full and milk drunk with no idea she already has both men wrapped around her finger.

……………….

The sight before him is beautiful. Cas sits on their couch, his hair is fluffy and disheveled, his stomach still slightly swollen, a look of utter happiness on his face.

Matty is plastered to his side so he can get a good look at the tiny pup sitting in his Papa's lap. The boy has hardly left Cas' side since he had been released from the hospital.

It had been a rough three days. They wouldn't let Matty stay overnight, but after the traumatic events surrounding the last week, Dean didn't want to leave him alone either. Even with his Uncle and Grandpa there, it just wasn't the same.

Cas had agreed with him, so Dean had split his time spending nights with Matty and bringing him in to visit Cas and Daisy during the day. Then, Sam would keep his nephew for a few hours so Dean could spend some time focusing on Cas and Daisy. Then they'd start over again.

Now though, now they were home and his family was complete. 

Cas looks up and catches him staring, a knowing smile flits across his face and he holds out a hand, beckoning him to join them on the couch

Dean goes easily, more than happy to sit with his family. He picks up Matty and settles him on his lap so he can wrap an arm around Cas' shoulder.

"Papa? When Sissy goin' wake up?"

Cas chuckles softly wincing slightly as it causes a tug on his abdomen.

"Sister is very little still, Matty, and she's going to grow very fast, so she needs a lot of sleep. It will be awhile before she can play with you like you want. But she still needs you. You are her only brother, and so you are the only one who can give her all the big brother love she needs to grow. Do you think you can do that, Matty?"

The little boy looks up at his Papa with big eyes and nods solemnly. 

"Yes Papa. I'm gonna be ta best brother ever!"

Cas' smile is so big, his gums are showing. Dean loves that smile and he decides to make it his mission to have his Mate smiling like that as much as possible.

He brushes his fingers through the hair at the nape of Cas' neck and sends a quiet thanks to whoever may be listening that they made it to this point -- mated with two happy healthy pups and no Alpha threats looming over them. 

…………………………...

Cas wipes the sweat off his forehead. His face is flushed a light pink, but he's able to stay focused on his task. He still needs to put a few more bottles and diapers in Daisy's overnight bag, and Matty needs his pajamas from the dryer.

It's been six blissful months since he gave birth to his daughter, and tonight was going to be the first time either pup slept away from home since she arrived. Cas felt anxious about it. He wasn't really planning on having Daisy away from him so soon, but as long as he's nursing he can't take suppressants, and his first post pregnancy heat was already starting to hit.

Bobby had been more than happy to take the pups for the night; he had offered the weekend but Cas couldn't go that long away from his babies. 

They had settled into life as a family of four rather easily considering their rocky start. Matty adored Daisy, and both Cas and Dean made sure to include him in as much as possible so he didn't feel slighted or like Daisy was more important. Dean even took him out on special Daddy dates so he would get some quality one-on-one time. 

" _ Shit _ ," Cas tries to keep it together, but the cramps were starting to get a little more intense.

He was determined to get the pups’ bags packed though. If he didn't do it himself, he'd spend the whole night worrying something had been forgotten.

His doctor had promised him that this first heat should be relatively mild, especially when compared to previous ones he's had, due to him still breastfeeding. 

Dean's finishing a few things in the main house, prepping meals and making sure things will be ok if he takes a day off. Sam had stayed for almost a month before he had to go home. He was so impressed with Kevin's knowledge on Omega rights, he offered him a job once he had finished school. The young Omega was there now scoping out the city and meeting with Sam's partners, which left Dean a bit short-handed -- doubly so with Cas out of commission.

Bags packed and waiting by the door, Cas goes to wake his pups from their nap. For now, they have a little crib set up in Matty's room. After the  _ incident _ , the little Beta had been plagued with nightmares and would wake up crying and eventually end up in his parents' bed. Cas would feel guilty that Daisy was all alone, so she would join them too in a moses basket. After a couple of months when Daisy was sleeping for longer stretches and Matty was having less nightmares, they moved both pups back to their own beds. It was Dean's idea to put the crib in with Matty. He didn't feel so alone at night, and Cas was able to check on him during night time feedings.

Matty still gets nightmares sometimes -- they all do -- but things have settled down for the most part. It helped that Dean had installed a new security system and surveillance cameras.

Cas takes a minute to admire the sweet faces of his sleeping pups. He's going to miss them so much, even if it's only for the night.

"Time to wake up, my loves. Grandpa will be here soon to pick you up for your special sleepover." Cas rubs Matty's back until he blinks awake. He gives a big stretch before smiling widely and popping up in bed.

"Yay! Sleepover!" 

Cas chuckles as he picks up Daisy from her crib. She's still drowsy and not interested in waking, so she slumps against his shoulder, nuzzling in to catch his scent. Her body heat makes Cas feel like he's on fire, and sweat breaks out on his lower back.

"Run and use the toilet please Matty, then find your shoes. I've already packed your bag."

" 'K Papa!"

The excited pup dashes down the hall while Cas gets his sleepy daughter settled on the changing table for a fresh diaper.

"Ok sweet girl, let’s get you all cleaned up."

Daisy smiles up at him, all gums and drooly chin, her eyes still the same deep blue she was born with. Her hair has changed to a dark honey color but it was still full and messy, almost growing in a natural mohawk.

"Cas?"

"In here, Dean."

He's just picking the cooing infant up again when his mate walks through the bedroom door. His scent is almost overwhelming to Cas' heat sensitive nose, but he keeps a tight hold on his arousal. No need to traumatize the children further. 

Dean breathes in deep, and Cas can see him shift and his eyes darken with lust from across the room.

"No. Don't even think about it, Dean Winchester. If you come even one step closer, I don't think I'll be able to hold back. You can't touch me until the pups are on the road to Bobby's house."

His mate leers at him with a wiggle of his eyebrows, but he breaks into a laugh a moment later. 

"Sorry sweetheart, you just smell unbelievable. What can I do to help?"

"The bags are by the door and Matty's using the bathroom now and getting his shoes. I'm going to nurse Daisy one last time, then they are good to go. You just need to switch the car seats when Bobby gets here."

"Ok got it. I'll go check on Matty...and Cas?"

He looks up from where he had been settling in the rocking chair in the corner of the room, carefully watching his pup, making sure she got a good latch. He was beyond sensitive right now. Dean was looking at him intently.

"What?"

"I love you." Dean lights up like the sun, his smile so wide, it shows off the crinkles he's getting around his eyes. Cas feels his heart melt at his mate’s dorky behaviour.

"I love you too, Dean. Now get out of here before I lose my mind and jump you right here."

The sound of Dean's laughter lingers as he walks away to find what their son is getting into.

Fifteen minutes later and Cas is watching Bobby drive away with his babies, an odd mix of worry, sadness, and arousal swirling through his body.

"Come on Cas, let’s go inside. They're going to be fine and if worse comes to worse, I can go pick them up and we will just have to work around it."

Cas throws himself into Dean's arms. He's so grateful to call this man his mate. Being surrounded by Dean's arms and his scent throws him into an all-out fever. He doesn't even realize he's hard and grinding on the other Omega until warm hands come to rest on his hips, holding him in place with a strong grip.

"Sweetheart I am 100% on board with where this is going, but let's get inside first."

Soft lips brush his for a second before he's being lifted right off the ground. He wraps his legs around his mate’s waist on instinct and grips Dean's shoulders so he doesn't fall.

Dean doesn't put him down till they reach their bed. He's placed gently in the center of the soft memory foam and just floats for a minute in pleasure as he's finally freed from the confines of his clothes. The cool air is a small relief to his heated skin.

Slick is pooling under him, he's leaking so hard, and all he wants is to feel his mate’s body against his own.

Dean strips quickly and comes to straddle Cas' hips. Sitting so Cas' cock is cradled in the cleft of his mate's ass, Dean's own slick driving him to thrust up to feel the slide and heat. They haven't done it like this before. Cas has always been the one to let Dean in, and he was happy to do so, but he ached at the thought of burying himself inside the other Omega.

Since Daisy has been born, their sex life has been pretty nonexistent. Not for lack of desire. It had been a rough recovery for Cas after his cesarean and then with the pups in their bed, it had been difficult to find time to explore each other properly. But now….

Cas moans loud and low.

"Hhmm, is that what you want baby? Want me to ride you?" Dean's cocky voice comes out a little too breathless and he thrusts up again, his body knowing what it wants even if Cas is lost in a haze of hormones and lust.

"Yes... _ fuck yes  _ Dean. Want it so bad."

Dean shushes him and squirms down until he can kiss him, letting his tongue fuck into Cas' mouth the way he likes. 

Cas can feel his mate’s knuckles brush along his dick again and again, slick gushing out of him when he realizes he's feeling Dean finger himself open. He whines and breaks their kiss to buck up against Dean's ass. He's so hot and he needs to either sink his dick in something or have one sink into him. He was all for teasing but now wasn't the time. He felt like he was being burned alive.

"Shh baby I got you. I'm gonna take such good care of you Cas. Make you feel so good sweetheart."

With that, Dean sits up on his knees and reaches behind him to grab hold of Cas and line him up with his slick hole. With a gasp and his head thrown back, Dean sinks down on Cas' cock for the first time.

Cas has a death grip on Dean's hips as he tries not to come before they even really get started. His mate is beautiful and when Dean finally takes him all in and settles his weight into a slow roll of his hips, Cas can't help the whimper that escapes his mouth.

"Dean  _ god,  _ you feel so good. I'm not...not gonna last. Too much... _ shit." _

"It's ok baby. Come inside me. Then I'm gonna flip you over and fuck the heat right out of you."

The thought of Dean fucking him while slick and come leaks from his ass has Cas crying out his release, emptying his spend deep inside his mate as Dean moves on top of him.

He feels too exhausted to be embarrassed by how quickly he came. The heat in his body doesn't let up though, and Dean gingerly slips off his softening cock and guides him onto his belly. 

"Knees up, sweetheart."

Cas complies, tucking his knees under himself so his ass is in the air, legs wide, he leaves his face mushed into the mattress, too blissed out from his first orgasm to care.

Dean hums an appreciative sound at the sight of his hole on display glistening with slick and heat loose. His mate slides two fingers in right away and he opens up easily, body pliant even though his skin itches with need.

By the time Dean lines up his cock and starts to thrust in slowly, Cas has been reduced to a begging mess.

"Please...please, please, ple- _ fuck!  _ Need it Dean. Need you."

"You have me Cas. I'm all yours, sweetheart. Just let go. Let me take care of you."

Dean sets up a brutal pace, and it's just what Cas' body is demanding. His mate drapes his body along his back, and he feels Dean's hands slide up his sides, still a little pudgy from the last few stubborn pounds of baby weight, until he's cupping his chest as he continues to fuck him roughly. A few tugs at his sensitive nipples has his back bowing sharply as he comes again. Dean’s hips stutter before he slams in one last time, painting Cas' insides with his release.

They stay like that until Dean goes soft and slips from Cas' wrecked ass. A mess of come and slick leaks out of him as Dean pulls him onto his side so he can snuggle into him. The heat throughout his body eases into a simmer. Cas lets himself float in the afterglow, lets himself enjoy the feeling of being pressed skin to skin with his mate. His eyes drift shut and he falls asleep safe in Dean's embrace.

…………..

The next time Cas wakes up, the heat is rolling under his skin again, but the urgency and desperation of their last coupling isn't there. They can take their time this round to kiss along each other’s bodies and explore with their fingers.

This time when Cas slides into his mate, he's able to last as he slowly makes love to Dean. They lay panting and wrapped in each other’s arms until Cas can't take the feeling of dried come and slick on his skin a moment longer.

After a quick shower and a change of sheets, they fall into bed to sleep for a few more hours.

………….

Cas manages to sleep till morning. He could already feel his heat letting up. If this was what his heats could always be like, he wouldn't mind staying off suppressants for good. 

He rolls over to snuggle into Dean, breathing in the scent of sex and mate. The pups would be home around dinner time, so they still had most of the day to themselves. He trails his fingers along Dean's back softly. Cas can think of a few things to keep them busy.

………………

"Cas, can you get the back door?"

Dean watches as his mate walks over to open the back door and close the screen. They've got every window and door open to air out the house before Bobby gets there with the pups. The old Beta’s nose might not be as sensitive as an Alpha’s or Omega’s, but he'd be hard pressed to miss the stench of sex and Omega heat that lingered in the house.

Dean has to say things went better than he could have hoped for. They had both been nervous with the pups being gone, even Dean who used to look forward to the nights Matty would spend with Bobby. 

He was glad they were able to get through the nerves though. It felt good to have this time to connect with his mate again. Luckily, Cas' doctor had been right about his heat being mild. The younger Omega had told him about how hard his heats always were and that most likely he'd need to go back on suppressants after weaning Daisy.

Cas still smelled sweet, like lemon frosting, and it would still probably be at least another day before he was completely back to himself, but it was manageable. 

He pressed up against his mate’s back where he was anxiously staring out the window. Cas had taken to fatherhood so naturally and Dean didn't think there was a sight more beautiful than his mate and pups. He can't help his hands slipping down to splay across Cas' belly. He knows the other Omega is a little shy about his leftover baby weight, but Dean loves it. He wonders what it would be like if he could get Cas pregnant. 

"What are you thinking so hard about, love?" Cas relaxes against his chest and places his hand on top of Dean's.

"Wondering what it would be like to put a pup in you." He blushes deep but admits his thoughts anyway. It was something they'd have to talk about eventually anyway.

Cas stiffens a bit in his arms and the scent of his arousal intensifies around them.

"Shit Dean, don't talk like that. I'm going to reek by the time the pups get here."

Dean chuckles and nuzzles along Cas' shoulder.

"Is that what you want Cas? More pups?" There is a tiny kernel of sadness in his heart that he can't give that to his mate himself. Cas turns in his arms to cup his face between his warm hands.

"I want everything with you Dean. Whatever life has to offer. I'd have a hundred pups with you love...but I think...I think I'm done being pregnant. We can talk about it more later but I just didn't want to disappoint you." Cas bites his lip and searches Dean's face for a reaction.

Dean leans in to capture his lips in a hungry kiss.

"I want it all with you too Cas. If that's what you want then I'm with you all the way. There are lots of pups who need homes out there, but just know that as long as I have you and Matty and Daisy, I'm happy."

They stay like that. Wrapped in each other’s arms until the sound of Bobby's old car pulling into their driveway breaks them apart. Cas gives him a blinding smile and a quick kiss before he rushes out to greet their pups.

Dean follows at a more sedate pace. Watching his mate swing Matty into his arms and peppering little kisses on the giggling boy’s face. A disgruntled squaw from the backseat has Cas laughing and setting their son down to pull Daisy from her car seat. Matty runs to his Daddy while Cas blows raspberries along his daughter's tummy, making her squeal with laughter. Bobby is getting the bags from the trunk, and Dean has never felt like a luckier Omega in his life.

  
  


**_The End._ **


	9. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok y'all here is the Epilogue I promised!
> 
> A huge shout out to my beta Beatrix_Kiddo for all her hard work helping me edit this thing.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the final chapter of Winchester's Home for Unmated Omegas!
> 
> @Also heads up it starts right up with smut 😉

* * *

Cas moaned around the heavy weight in his mouth. The salty sweet taste of slick and precome filling his senses as he bobs up and down on his mate's thick cock. 

Dean's hands tighten slightly where they're buried in his hair and he takes it for the warning it's intended to be. He comes up with a loud pop and they both giggle at the ridiculous sound of it.

This whole week has been a blur of amazing uninterrupted sex with his mate, and Cas is soaking up every minute of it.

He's never been so happy to have school back in session. He had felt sad leaving Daisy at school for her first year. Felt a pang of loss and longing for the tiny pup she had been. It was hard watching his pups grow sometimes, hard to let go knowing he wouldn't be there to wipe away every tear and kiss every scrape.

The daily dose of afternoon delight had started out as a means of distracting him from his melancholy feelings, but now it was more of a way to rediscover what it's like to have time to themselves as mates and partners.

Cas scrambles into Dean's lap and reaches between his legs to line up his mate’s cock with his slick hole already stretched from Dean fingering him open. They don't have a ton of time since they had gotten tied up with a new resident earlier, but he was determined to get them both off before the school bus arrives. 

Cas sinks down slowly enjoying the stretch of being filled up. He grips Dean's shoulders with both hands and doesn't stop his descent until he can sit flush in his mate's lap, letting his head fall back as he gasps out his pleasure.

"Fuck sweetheart. You're so beautiful like this." 

Dean's voice is rough and low. He sounds wrecked already as Cas starts to grind down. He surges forward to capture the other Omega;s mouth in a fiery kiss before he braces his knees and, using the grip he has on Dean's shoulders, begins to ride his mate. 

There is no drawing this one out. He simply lifts up and lets gravity slam him back down, over and over as his slick eases the way and turns his ass into a sloppy mess.

"Dean,  _ fuck,  _ Dean god you feel so good."

Dean gives a low growl before wrapping his arms tight around his waist and rolling them quickly. Cas ends up on his back with his mate hovering above him.

"Hold on to me sweetheart" 

Dean waits a beat for Cas to wrap his legs and arms around him. His warm calloused hand snakes in between their bodies to grip his neglected cock and starts stroking him in earnest. At the same time, he snaps his hips to thrust into him hard and fast. It's a brutal punishing pace, and Cas is losing his mind with how good it feels. 

He knows he's making ungodly sounds and can only hope no one is close enough to the house to hear him, but this is the one time he doesn't have to worry about sleeping pups and he doesn't give a fuck how loud he is.

Dean's hips start to lose their rhythm as he begins to reach his peak, shouting Cas' name as he thrusts in and holds to come as deep inside his mate as possible. His whole body shudders but after a moment, he keeps rocking his hips through the aftershocks. Cas throws his head back after a handful of thrusts as his body locks up, and he shoots his release between their bodies. 

Dean stills and they lay there panting until Cas can't stand the weight anymore. He squirms until Dean rolls off to the side with a huff, gathering Cas in his arms and nuzzling into the back of his neck. He snuggles back into Dean's embrace but doesn't let himself doze. As much as he'd like to, they need to shower soon to meet the bus.

After a while Cas starts to feel gross with drying slick and come making his skin itch. He rolls over to plant a kiss on Dean's slack lips. He's already snoring lightly and Cas chuckles at his grumpy protest as he starts to pull away.

"Time to get up my love. Come shower with me."

Dean mutters a protest but reluctantly gets up to follow. Once they’re encased in the steam and warm wash of the water, his mate perks up. They spend more time kissing and letting their hands wander than actually washing, but eventually they manage to get clean and dressed.

The other parents waiting at the bus stop give them a bit of side eye, so they probably didn't do as good of a job as they thought washing away the smell of their previous activities.

Dean smirks at him and Cas just rolls his eyes. 

They aren't very popular among the PTA crowd, and Cas fully blames Dean for that. The other Omega gets far too much pleasure out of shocking the other parents with too much pda and not-so-quiet remarks about what he plans to do to Cas behind closed doors.

It's only a few more minutes before the bus is pulling up to the curb and a gaggle of excited pups come barreling out.

Daisy is first, running at Cas with full force, almost knocking him over.

"Papa! Guess what we did today!" 

She's bouncing around him in circles waving a colorful piece of paper like a flag, her dark hair flying around her face. Before he can even try to guess, she just keeps talking.

"We painted with our fingers! With our fingers Papa! Isn't that silly?" She laughs with delight before dancing over to Dean so he could scoop her up into his arms and give her a big kiss.

Cas turns his head to look for Matty and Jack. In fourth and fifth grade, respectively, the boys were a lot less enthusiastic about school, though they did well in most of their subjects.

Jack reaches them first and doesn't hesitate to press up against Cas' side for a little snuggle. The 10-year-old Omega had been with them for 4 years now, officially part of the Novak Winchester family for 3 of those years, and he was definitely the most snuggly of all their children.

Daisy had only been 2 when they got the call. Charlie, who had been working on a case with child welfare, wanted to tell them about an older Omega boy that had been in the system almost a year with no prospects of a home. She thought they may be open to foster him, and it didn't take much convincing for the couple to agree. Jack had been a sweet little thing at just 6 years old: dirty blond hair with curious blue eyes and an innocence usually lost on children who spent so much time in the system.

Older Omega children were hard enough to place, but Jack had also been underweight, had almost zero social skills, and they would later discover was on the autism spectrum. His mother had died in childbirth, and his grandmother, who had been raising him, was a recluse that hardly ever left her house. After she died, child welfare had been called in, but most people looking to adopt preferred babies, not an older child with special needs.

It had been a struggle at first and a few times they questioned if they had made the right decision, but everytime Jack would look at him with his big eyes full of life or flash him a bright smile, Cas  _ knew  _ Jack was meant to be his pup. Dean also joked it was obvious Jack was meant to be theirs with how much the little Omega resembled Cas. 

Even now after being with them for four years, you could see traces of the touched-starved pup who had first come into their lives. Cas suspects it will be something that will linger for many years to come.

He gently strokes his fingers through his son's hair while waiting for their last pup to join them.

The loud annoyed "Daad!" that he hears can only mean Dean found Matty. The only people who Dean enjoys embarrassing more than PTA members is his own children.

He looks over to see his mate chasing Matty around demanding kisses in a loud and obnoxious voice while the other fourth graders look on horrified.

Cas lets out a long sigh. Now the boy was going to spend the whole evening sulking. 

"Pa! Tell Dad to stop being so embarrassing!" Matty ducks behind him to get away from Dean, and suddenly he's surrounded by all three of his pups. A rush of warmth fills him as he takes in his family. They may be a bit odd, but he loves that about them. 

He looks up to see his mate watching them with fondness, so he reaches out to him. Dean is more than happy to hold his hand on the short walk back to their house, Daisy and her brothers walking ahead and talking loudly about what they want to do over the weekend.

Cas leans his head along Dean's shoulder for a moment as they walk, letting his mind drift a little in his happiness. 

They've been talking about the possibility of adding more pups to their family over the last year. Cas missed having a tiny pup to care for, but babies were in high demand and unlikely to be placed with an Omega couple unless it was a private adoption. Dean had cautiously brought up the idea that they could always get a donor if Cas was willing to carry again. He had been firm in his decision after Daisy was born that he didn't want to be pregnant again, but for the first time he waivers. 

They'll have to talk about it more, but Cas isn't totally against the idea anymore.

He snags the mail as they pass the box, and the pups all run ahead in a race to get inside first, Dean laughing as he chases after them. A postcard catches his attention, and excitement fills him up. 

After Kevin moved out with Sam, they had offered his room to Claire with the option to stay as long as she wanted, but the young Omega had other plans. She wanted as much adventure as possible in her life, and she wasn't afraid to go out and find it. After her 18th birthday, she set out on her own. 

Cas misses her a lot, but they've kept in touch. She sends postcards from each new place she visits, each displaying bright pictures of beaches or kitschy roadside attractions, always filled out from top to bottom in her neat handwriting. Cas keeps every one of them in a scrapbook. Whenever he feels her absence, he pulls it out to read through her adventures. He's happy she is living the life she wants; he just hopes one of those adventures will bring her back to him one day.

His cell ringing brings him out of his thoughts, and a smile blooms across his face when he sees the caller ID.

"Hello Sam."

"Hey Cas. How's everyone doing? I was hoping to catch you before dinner."

Sam sounds out of breath in an excited nervous kind of way. If he's calling Cas instead of Dean, it must mean he has news he's excited about but worried what his brother will think.

"What can I help you with Sam?"

"Well I was thinking of coming out there for Jack's birthday next month but I wanted to surprise everyone. You know how bad Dean is at keeping secrets about that kind of stuff. Um...Kevin's coming too. He wants to see y'all just as much." No.. he sounds nervous again, and Cas smirks.

He's been telling Dean for years that there was more to Sam and Kevin's relationship then they were letting on. Dean flat out denies it, but Cas has a feeling the pair plans to come clean with this little trip.

"That sounds wonder Sam, and of course Kevin is always welcome. Everyone will be so happy to see you two. The pups are always asking when you plan to visit again. Don't worry -- your secret's safe with me. Just let me know your travel plans once you get them locked down."

Sam gives a relieved sigh before giving his sincere thanks and promising to call with details later.

Cas just smiles and tells his brother-in-law that he looks forward to hearing from him before they make their goodbyes, and he walks into the kitchen to find Dean cutting up apples for an after school snack.

He snags a slice, thinking maybe they'll have their own announcement to make in a months time. Dean gives him a questioning look, but Cas just waves him off.

"Later love, after the pups are in bed." 

He kisses the pout off of Dean's face and promises to make it worth the wait.

Dean groans in frustration.

"You're such a goddamn tease sometimes babe."

Dean swats his butt on his way out of the kitchen with a plate full of apple slices and peanut butter. The sound of his laughter trailing behind him leaves Cas feeling overwhelmed with love for his family once again.

Yeah, they were certainly odd and a bit of a patchwork, but they had love and they had each other, and that was all they really needed in the end.

  
  


💙💚


End file.
